Summer Stories
by JustFullofSparkles
Summary: A Gravity Falls one-shot a day keeps the doctor away! (: {A new one-shot almost everyday until August 16; weekdays only; or just until I reach 40 one-shots} K plus just incase...
1. A Wendy Story Part 1

Author's Note: First one-shot of many! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch made Gravity Falls... Disney made Cinderella... (correct me if I'm wrong)

* * *

Wendy used to work for Stan Pines, a cheap old man who would cheat people into spending more money and getting easy free labor. But now she worked for Pacifica Northwest, the richest and snobbish girl in town. Pacifica gave what Stan didn't, college credit. This would help Wendy get into a good college.

So now we see the hard worker, well, hard at work. She was doing about a dozen dishes while mopping up the floor. Wendy was just about done until she heard a scream from an upstairs room. "WENDY!"

Wendy sighed, put down the mop and dishes, and ran upstairs to see Pacifica's grand closet a mess. Everywhere you step, one of her dresses or shoes would block your path. "Yes Pacifica?"

"Ms. Northwest to you."

Wendy took a deep breath and said while grinding her teeth, "Yes Ms. Northwest."

"Look at this!" Pacifica held out the famous skirt she almost always wears.

"What about it Ms. Northwest?"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"Pardon me Ms. Northwest?" Pacifica was on Wendy's last nerve.

"There's a stain right there!"

Wendy squinted closely and saw a tiny water stain which was barely even noticeable.

"I need you to wash it. NOW." Pacifica threw it at Wendy's face. "Oh and the rest of these clothes are FILTHY! You HAVE to clean it."

Pacifica then went out and headed towards the screening room. Wendy got a nearby bin and started to pick up all the clothes. She walked downstairs to the basement where the laundry room was. The red-head separated the clothes by color and started to wash them. There was a yell from Mrs. Northwest. "Wendy, dear! Pacifica, Mr. Northwest and I are off to a grand opening of our new cruise ship! Watch the house for us! Toodles!" Then the door was opened and slammed.

Wendy sighed and went upstairs to the kitchen so that she could finish dishes and finish mopping up. As she finished the dishes and mopping up, she noticed a note on the grand dining table labeled, _Wendy._ While opening the letter, Wendy noticed that it was a _very_ long list. It went on and on and on with chores. It said:

_Dear Wendy,_

_We have some things for you to do including the following; repaint the mansion, re carpet the rooms, assemble the new furniture, iron all Pacifica's clothes, sort out all curtains by color, clean out the fridge and buy new groceries, mow the lawn, finish building the shed in the back, find all gold valuables in the house and replace them with the new diamond and ruby bedazzled items._

_Thanks, the Northwests_

Wendy's mouth was gaped wide open. It took her a while to take it all in but eventually she did. She went into the garage and took out three gallons of cream-colored paint. The red-head went out in the blazing summer heat and started to repaint the mansion. Many hours later, she finally finished painting the mansion. Next on the list was to re carpet the rooms. Wendy knew she wasn't gonna re carpet the entire mansion. So she counted up all her money, and called in a friends of hers who could re carpet the rooms in no time. He could also mow lawns and build sheds.

So her friend came with his crew and they went to work. Meanwhile, she started to assemble the new furniture. It was a lot of hard work. She even managed to get a cut on her arm in the process. A new living room was finished and re furnished in a couple of hours.

Now it was time to iron all of Pacifica's clothes. Wendy was just about to get the clothes from the washing machine when there was a ring at the door bell. Wendy carefully walked over the workers and made it to the front door. She wiped the dirt off from her face but just smudged it instead. _Who cares, _thought Wendy.

The girl proceeded to open the door. It was Mabel Pines. "Hey Mabel! What's up?"

"Nothing much, Wendy. Pacifica giving you a hard time?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Anyways, your dad said I would find you here. Here's an invitation to the big Shack party as Stan wants to call it."

Wendy looked at the yellow flier that resembled the invitation from last time. "Cool. Can I get free admission? I mean I used to work there and all."

"I guess. Just slip in through the roof. Hey, what's going on in there?" Mabel looked inside the mansion to see the tile floor being redone.

"Chores."

"Oh. Well I would offer to help but Stan's making me hand out fliers. Have fun! See you at the party!" Mabel then left.

Wendy sighed and closed the door. She carefully made her way to the basement and started to iron all of Pacifica's clothes. Hours passed and Wendy paid her friend and his crew. She checked the list again and checked off the list. Wendy had repainted the mansion, the rooms were re carpeted, she assembled the new furniture, and just finished ironing all Pacifica's clothes. She had also just sorted out all curtains by color, cleaned out the fridge, ordered new groceries and was putting them in fridge. The lawn was mowed and the shed was finished and painted. Wendy also bedazzled it for some extra college credit. All that was left was to find all gold valuables and replace them diamond and ruby bedazzled items.

Wendy was about to reach for the nearest golden item when she heard her name being called from outside. It was Pacifica and her parents. She rushed over to the door and put the flier in her sleeve. The red-head opened the door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Northwest rush past her. "Sorry Wendy. Mr. Northwest and I have to rush to change and go to the airport. We'll be going to New York for another opening. Take care of Pacifica for us."

Wendy smiled and nodded. Pacifica on the other hand sat on the couch and looked through the mail. "Where's my invitation?"

"What invitation?" Wendy said as she closed the door.

"The invitation to the Shack party."

"There's a Shack party?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard everyone talking about it."

Wendy tucked the flier deeper in her sleeve.

"Well? Where is the stinking invitation!" Pacifica started to throw a tantrum.

Mrs. Northwest went through the back door and said, "Oh and don't replace the gold pieces, Wendy. Rubies and diamonds are so _la mode d'hier."_

And with that said, Pacifica's parents left. Wendy waved good-bye to them and then the flier stood out of his sleeve. Pacifica ran up at Wendy and grabbed the invitation.

"Y-you...y-you...LIAR!" Pacifica ran upstairs with the invitation. "Looks like I'm going to a party."

Author's Note: First one-shot done! What did you guys think? Put in the reviews what you think and put some ideas of ships or what you want me to write about. Hope you liked it!


	2. The First Date DipperXPacifica

Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I had some things yesterday.

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew made Gravity Falls.

Requested by: Alisi Thorndyke

It was years later and Dipper Pines was nineteen years old. His heart was no longer for discovering the secrets of Gravity Falls, but it was set on a girl. He loved this girl for about the longest time and she secretly liked him back. They both just haven't had the courage to tell each other. Even after the fact that they have been best friends since they were thirteen.

But today, Dipper was ready to go and tell Pacifica his feelings about her. With flowers in his hands and chocolates in the other, Dipper rung the door bell of the Northwest Mansion with his forehead. The chime of the bell was heard from outside and footsteps were also heard. Pacifica opened the door and blushed.

"Hi Dipper! What brings you here?"

"Um, I, uh, have some flowers and chocolates for you." He extended the gifts and the blonde took them and put the on a side table next to the door.

"These are lovely! Why don't you come inside?"

Dipper stepped inside the large mansion and walked over to the red couch with Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica, I have something to tell you."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You and I have been friends for six years now and through the past, I've felt comfortable with you. I've told you almost all my secrets. All except for one. So here it goes. W-will y-you g-go w-with me to G-greasy's Diner t-tonight?"

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say."

Dipper got scared. _I just made a complete fool of myself._

Pacifica's confused face turned into a smile. "Y-yes... y-yes!" She then threw herself on Dipper to give him a huge hug.

This was easier than Dipper thought it was. So he smiled back.

"One problem though," said Pacifica.

"What is it?"

"I was gonna go over to the Shack and ask you the same thing."

Dipper giggled a little. "I would have said the same thing."

There was then a small conversation between the two until Dipper got a phone call. It was Mabel. She said there was some sort of emergency. Dipper said good-bye and left on his bike to the Mystery Shack.

Once he arrived there, Mabel was outside with a boat load of flowers that spelled out, "Go with me?"

Dipper smiled. He knew it was from Pacifica. The happy boy went up to one of the flowers and read the tag. It had a name on it. Just as he suspected, it was Pacifica.

Dipper, with a smile on his face, walked on inside and started to get ready for their first date. He took off his hat and fixed the brown hair on his head. He applied some gel to fix his hair and then put on spray deodorant and adjusted a bow tie on his neck.

_Pacifica is a classy girl. If I go out with her, I need to be a classy man._

The boy took out the same outfit he wore when Mabel was boss and put it on. All except for the eye-patch of course.

He then fixed his hair with some gel and shined some black shoes.

The smiling boy walked out the door with some hand-picked flowers and a teddy bear with chocolates spelling out Pacifica's name.

Instead of making a mistake he made a while back, Dipper called for a taxi.

* * *

Greasy's Diner was a very simple place. With Lazy Susan running it from sunrise to the next sunrise, everything about it was rustic.

As a child, Pacifica loved going to Greasy's. She was one of the regulars until she was nine. That was when her parents got money from Nathaniel Northwest's trust fund.

Bringing her back to Greasy's brought her back to a much easier time where she roamed around with her friends without people asking her how her parents were or if they could borrow some money.

While preparing for her date, Pacifica remembered how simple of a guy Dipper is and so she brought out her jeans that she almost had never worn before. The blonde put her hair in a ponytail and put on a simple plain t-shirt.

Pacifica even decided to walk to Greasy's instead of calling her driver.

This meant that Dipper was earlier than Pacifica. Dipper wasn't used to being early so he thought that Pacifica decided not to come.

But he wasn't gonna give up now. The dapper boy sat down at a booth and set down the flowers in a dusty vase that Lazy Susan let him borrow.

Susan went up to the boy minutes later and said that someone was here to meet him. She hadn't had recognized Pacifica at all.

Dipper stood up and picked up the flowers. He was in shock. Pacifica was wearing jeans while Dipper was in a tuxedo.

He wasn't the only one shocked. His date was probably the most shocked between the two.

The two set that fact aside and both sat down.

"I have some flowers for you." The boy handed the blonde a bouquet of flowers.

"These are amazing! Thanks!"

"And then I have these." He handed her the stuffed animal with the chocolates.

"Wow! This is adorable and the chocolates look amazing."

Lazy Susan came to their booth and took their order.

In complete unison, they ordered pancakes with strawberries and powdered sugar.

Susan smiled and went off.

"I like your tux."

"Thanks. I like your jeans."

"That's a first." The girl smiled.

"It's actually kinda funny because I thought you were gonna wear something fancy."

"Same here except I thought you were gonna wear something casual."

"I know this is really weird because it's a completely different subject but remember when we were twelve?"

"Yeah. I had just moved in to Gravity Falls and I remember when I met you for the first time."

"I still remember that too."

"We hated each other."

"After a while though, I started to-

"I also started to-"

Again in unison they said... "Like you."

They started to smile at each other.

Pacifica extended her hand and so did Dipper. They started to hold hands.

They saw the love in each other's eyes and Pacifica let go of his hands. She switched seats to sit next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making me feel safe all these years."

Dipper laid his head on hers. "Thanks for being in my life."

Pacifica stopped leaning on him and looked up. Dipper looked down at Pacifica. They leaned to kiss until Lazy Susan came in.

"I have the pancakes."

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Don't forget to put some suggestions in the review! Thanks a bunch!


	3. This Kiss GideonXDipper

Author's Note: This is something new for me because I don't really ship this ship but I had this really good idea for it so hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and his crew make good things. (Don't think wrong.)

Requested by: lil ol gravity falls

* * *

He was tired of doing the just about the same old thing from singing at the Tent of Telepathy to chasing after Mabel.

Gideon wanted something different in his life. Maybe in his love life.

So the boy decided to take a stroll around Gravity Falls.

Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were playing Truth or Dare. Currently, Dipper was wearing a black wig, a skirt, a pair of Wendy's old heels, some make-up and one of Mabel's sweaters.

Of course this was a dare from both Mabel and Wendy to dress up like a girl for the day to mess with him.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Mabel to Dipper.

"Dare I guess."

Wendy whispered something in Mabel's ear and Mabel whispered something back.

"I dare you to... go up to Gideon and ask him out on a date!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Unless you wanna face the consequences and kiss Waddles in the butt!"

"Fine."

Dipper started walking to Gideon's house. But instead of meeting him there, Gideon had bumped into Dipper.

"Watch where you're go- oh my. I'm very sorry my lady. Someone fine like you shouldn't be walking out on the streets all by yourself. Here, let me walk you around. Are you new around here?"

Dipper said in his girl voice, "Yes. I have heard many wonderful things about you and I was wondering if you could," the boy gulped, "go on a date with me?"

"Of course! You beautiful angel! How's about you meet me at the Tent of Telepathy and then I take you somewhere special?"

"OK. Meet you there."

Gideon skipped away. _I've got a date; I ain't gonna be late; She's my soul mate I've got a date,_ Gideon thought in his head. The jingle continued until he reached his dressing room at the Tent.

"This has to be the best performance. Pretend like its your last," he said to himself.

The makeup artist and the hair stylist came in and started to prepare him for the show. His voice teacher then came in and started doing the warm-ups with him.

Hours later, it was time for the show and Gideon was ready. So was Dipper.

Mabel and Wendy had redone his make-up and put a bow in his wig.

Dipper got in for free because apparently his name was on the list. This also meant he sat in the front. He was given free Gideon merchandise and some food with refreshments.

As he checked his watch, the performance started.

_Oh, I can see, what others can't see_  
_It ain't some sideshow trick, its innate ability_  
_Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined_  
_And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!_  
_Come on, everybody, rise up! I want y'all to keep it going!_

And as expected, everyone stood up.

_You wish you'd live on the shore,_

A man in tanning lotion and board shorts nodded.

_I sense that you've been here before_

Sheriff Blubs said as usual, "Oh, what gave it away?"

_This ain't part of my duty  
But you sure are a beauty_

Dipper rolled his eyes and the audience just went in awe.

_So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy_  
_And thanks for visiting... widdle ol' me!_

The audience then stood up and applauded. Then they exited.

When Dipper exited, a small arm pulled him in a closet. It was Gideon.

"So how was that, sugar-plum cake?"

"Amazing, um, my little cute pie."

Gideon pulled out a standing stool and leaned into Dipper and gave him a kiss. This was all unexpected of course because Dipper's eyes widened.

At first it was really awkward. Then this sudden spark happened and Dipper got into it.

He soon closed his eyes and started to kiss back. This lasted about three minutes until Gideon ran his hands through Dipper's wig. The wig fell into a bucket and revealed Dipper. Gideon noticed short brown hair and then pulled back.

"Dipper Pines?"

He smiled. "Hi."

"In the name of telepathy..."

Dipper got the wig and opened the door. He then ran off to the Shack.

The first thing he did when he go into the Shack was barge in and run upstairs. Then he barged into the attic and sat on the bed.

"Hey Dipping Sauce! How did your date go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Dipper took his normal clothes ran to the bathroom to change. He washed his face with cold water hoping that he would forget about that kiss.

But he couldn't. Whenever he would remember the kiss, he would like Gideon even more.

Then there was a banging on the door.

"Dipper! Someone is here to meet you!" Grunkle Stan then went back to the couch to watch some TV.

The twelve-year-old went downstairs to see a man in a coat and hid his face with a large hat. Something about this man seemed familiar. The man pulled Dipper outside and shoved him in a blue car.

Dipper fought his way out until he found out that this man was Gideon on stilts.

"Gideon?"

"Dipper. Look. I did some thinking and, uh," Gideon couldn't exactly find the correct words for what he wanted to talk about.

The brown-haired boy was starting to apologize and explain until Gideon out his finger on Dipper's lips to shut him up.

"You don't need to apologize. I wanna talk to you about the kiss."

"Yeah me too."

"I was into it."

"So was I."

"And I liked it."

"Not as much as I did."

"No you don't understand. It was kinda like love at first sight."

Dipper held Gideon's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We can be together if you want."

"That's exactly what I want."

And they kissed.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Oh and CatherineHarris, it would absolutely be DipperXPacifica. Don't forget to leave some reviews!


	4. A Whole New Universe ReversePines

Author's Note: I can't post a story on Monday (ugh I know) but I promise that on Tuesday, I'll post two stories!

Disclaimer: Owned by Alex Hirsch and his crew.

Requested by: TheKawaiifan

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had done, explored, and befriended almost everything and every creäture in the book. It wasn't even the end of summer yet. The twins searched for something more and something exciting to finish of this 'best summer ever.'

"Here Dipper, let me see the book. There has to be something more!" Mabel had used up all her yarn and needed something fun to do.

"Mabe, I told you. There is absolutely nothing left to check out in Gravity Falls," said Dipper as he handed the book to Mabel.

Mabel flipped through all the pages and saw all the same things as before. But she did something different from before. Mabel took the monocle that was attached in the front and looked at the back cover.

"Wait, Dipper, we haven't done this before."

She handed Dipper the book with the monocle and pointed at the center in the back.

"It says that there's some sort of portal here in the Mystery Shack. In the attic!"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

The twins ran upstairs and went in the attic. "What does it say to do, Dip?"

"It says that there's a hidden button here that reveals a portal to an alternate universe."

"Where is it?"

"It doesn't say."

"Time to search then."

Hours of searching later, Mabel saw a mysterious button after she saw a mysterious red button underneath the floor boards. After pressing it, the closet opened and it turned into a portal.

Dipper gathered a bunch of supplies and went in. Mabel locked the attic door and then went in the portal.

They stepped into the closet of another world. It looked just like the Mystery Shack but something about it was different.

Nobody was around so the two Pines headed off and decided to explore the parallel universe. Nothing was different except for...

"Hey Dipper, there's something different about this place."

"Yeah."

Both the twin's stomachs growled. "Wanna head over to Greasy's?"

"Pancakes!" exclaimed Mabel.

The twins headed over there and saw something VERY off.

Everyone was swapped. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Derland were woman who quietly ate their pancakes instead of chugging it down.

Wendy was a guy and he was sitting next to his mom, Mrs. Corduroy. Everyone looked the same except for the fact that they were the opposite sex.

The twins sat down at a booth and waited for the reverse Lazy Susan to come in.

"Hello," said the gender swapped Susan. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll get some pancakes!"

"And some water please."

The waiter jotted it down and left.

"Do we have enough money Dipper?"

"That's why we're splitting the pancakes and water."

"Hey Dipper. Wouldn't it be cool to see our selves in this alternate universe?"

"Yeah! Where do you we would be though? We weren't in the Mystery Shack."

"And I wonder where Grunkle would be at."

"Yeah."

The waiter came with the food and the two scarfed it down.

They paid and left.

"Here, put on these." Dipper handed Mabel a disguise of some sort.

"How did you know we would need this?"

"I guessed."

So Mabel and Dipper went in a Port-a-Potty and changed into outfits that made them look different. Mabel was given a brown short-haired wig and Dipper was given a blonde wig.

Mabel had a jacket instead of a sweater and Dipper just wore a polo with jeans. They honestly didn't look like themselves.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then headed towards the Mystery Shack again.

Inside was female Grunkle Stan. "Welcome to a world of mystery!"

Tourists wandered around and there, sweeping in the corner, was Pacifica and Gideon in outfits that looked like Mabel and Dipper.

"Are they our reverse selves?"

"No. They can't be. But we can ask them where our reverse selves are."

Dipper and Mabel went up to Pacifica and Gideon.

"Hi, um, do you know where we can find Dipper and Mabel?" asked Dipper.

"Try the Tent of Telepathy," replied Gideon.

"OK. Thanks! And nice sweater by the way," said Mabel to Pacifica.

"Thanks!" Pacifica then gave a beaming smile.

Mabel and Dipper went over to the Tent of Telepathy and saw the next show.

Just as reverse Gideon and Pacifica said, the reverse twins were at the Tent of Telepathy.

The performance was similar compared to the regular universe one with the western theme and the doves.

Everyone was impressed except for the twins. Reverse Mabel noticed that they weren't enjoying so she whispered something to her twin and they both looked at the regular Dipper and Mabel.

"Looks like we have some new people here at the Tent of Telepathy! Let's invite these two backstage!" announced the reverse Mabel.

The spotlight moved to the real Dipper and Mabel.

The audience clapped and reverse Dipper escorted them backstage.

"Look. We mean no harm. We know how you are because we are you in an alternate universe," said regular Dipper as they were escorted to the back.

"Impossible! You look nothing like us!" pointed out reverse Dipper.

The regular twins took off their wigs to show their real hair.

"See?" asked Mabel.

Both twins looked at each other and then at the mirror.

"How is this possible?" asked reverse Mabel.

"Um, magic," answered Dipper. He couldn't afford telling their reverse selves about the secrets of Gravity Falls. It would throw off the balance of the alternate universe.

"Can you take us to your universe?"

"I don't believe so. You know, with the space and time balance stuff. Speaking of which, we should go. I don't want to throw off any balance."

"Oh. Well it was really neat to meet you guys! Hope we see you guys again!"

"Yeah. Bye."

So the twins said good-bye to their reverse selves and the normal Pines twins left off to sneak back in the Shack.

It was easier than expected considering that Gideon and Pacifica were out exploring and Graunt was sleeping on the couch.

They summoned back the portal and went back to their universe seeing that time hadn't changed at all.

All was well. Or so we thought.

* * *

Author's Note: This was really short and didn't include much but I was up all night typing this up and so I just wanted to finish it. Hope you like it!


	5. Myca

Author's Note: I love to see all those great reviews! Thanks a bunch guys! I'm really happy you like it!

Disclaimer: Um...Alex Hirsch...and his crew...Gravity Falls...and stuff...

Requested by: fooppoof3

* * *

Myca was always different from the others. Ever since she found out that she's a witch, life has never been the same. This abnormality caused her parents to split. So her father couldn't take it much and sent her somewhere he thought she would be 'normal.' Here she was, sitting on a plane from Detroit to the infamous Gravity Falls where she would meet up with her cousin.

As the plane pulled in, Myca put up her jet black hair. _Maybe I can make some new friends here that are just like me._ With that thought in mind, she met up with her cousin Robbie.

"Hey Rascal!" Robbie messed up Myca's hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I really haven't seen you for a long time now."

"I know. But we can catch up now! So let's go!"

Robbie and Myca rode off in Robbie's van to the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Myca, is it okay if I pick up my girlfriend first? I'll also need to drop you off at the Mystery Shack. You can meet some new people there."

This was Myca's chance to make friends. "Sure. Can I leave my luggage here?"

"Of course! Oh and look! We're here!"

They pulled up at the Mystery Shack and went inside. Dipper and Mabel were cleaning up the old antiques when they saw the silver eyed girl.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! This is Dipper! We're the Pines twins!"

"I told you not to say that! Hi. I'm Dipper."

Myca shook their hands.

Wendy and Robbie sneaked off and Myca was left alone with the twins.

"Wanna come with us on an adventure!?"

"Mabe! You're not supposed to tell anyone remember!"

Myca gave a small smile. "Sure. If it's okay with you, Dipper."

"I guess so."

"YAY!" Mabel grabbed Myca's arm and pulled her outside to the woods.

"Wait. There's something you need to know about me first."

"What's that?" asked Dipper.

"I'm a- I'm a- witch."

The twins first looked at each other and then smiled.

"OK lets move one with the adventure!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you guys freaked out or something?"

"Not really. This is Gravity Falls. Witches are probably are the most normal thing here."

"Oh. OK then." Myca smiled. She was _normal._

They proceeded off.

"This is said to be Ghost Cavern. If we catch a ghost, I can record it here in the book."

"How are we supposed to catch a ghost?" asked Mabel.

"I think I can help. I talk to ghosts all the time," replied Myca.

"Alright then this should be easy." Dipper turned on the flashlight and they went inside the cavern.

"Reveal yourself ghost!" Myca then said an enchantment and a gush of wind went past the three.

"W-who a-are y-you and how c-can you t-talk to m-me?"

"My name is Myca and I'm a witch."

"W-what d-do you want w-with me?"

"Oh nothing." Myca looked at Dipper and whispered, "Are you getting all of this?"

"Yeah," he whispered back while writing in the book.

There then was a normal conversation between the ghost and Myca.

Mabel had a camera in her hand for a scrapbook-ortunity.

But the ghost was just constant gushes of wind. So poor Mabel just sat down on a nearby rock and started to knit some sweaters.

Dipper recorded everything he needed and they left off back to the Mystery Shack.

_That was pretty fun. Maybe I'll like it around here._

* * *

Author's Note: I know its shorter than the others but I had some writer's block with this one. So sorry guys.


	6. The Boy is Mine

Author's Note: So how's this one-shot story going? Put in the review your favorite one(s)!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch made this possible. Thank you Alex.

Requested by: CatherineHarris

* * *

Candy always had this growing crush on Dipper ever since she met him. With his kindness and bravery, she had tried her best to get the courage to ask him out.

Every time she tried, it was a fail. But not today. Today was the day that she was going to ask him out to the Gravity Falls Annual Summer Dance.

She headed over to the Mystery Shack to see Pacifica Northwest standing at the door.

Candy's confidence dropped. _What is she doing here?_

What Candy didn't know was that Pacifica also had a growing crush on Dipper. It all started just about the same time as Candy.

And the funny part? Pacifica was gonna ask Dipper out as well.

But Candy wasn't going to let Pacifica take everything from her. Candy stomped up to Pacifica and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Forkhands, I'm here to get me a date to the Gravity Falls Annual Summer Dance!"

"NO! He's mine!"

"Did he ask you out?"

Candy looked down, "N-no. N-not at all. But he's going to say yes to me!"

"Why would he want to date you?"

Candy slapped Pacifica. "Dipper's mine!"

"How dare you!" Pacifica then started to pull Candy's hair. "How do you like that!?"

The black-haired girl pulled back and scratched Pacifica.

The blonde got a medium-sized cut on her arm. "Ouch!" Pacifica slapped Candy back and then pulled her hair even more.

"Just give up! Dipper is mine!" Pacifica yelled.

With her cheeks burning red and her hair in a huge mess, Candy pulled on Pacifica's sleeve and ripped it right off.

"I don't think Dipper likes a girl with one sleeve and a scratch on her arm!"

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't like girls with red puffy cheeks and messy hair!"

The girl with the glasses stomped hard on the rich one's feet.

Pacifica then slapped off Candy's glasses and crushed them on the ground.

"At least I can see!"

Candy was nearly blind with out her glasses, but she could still see a blonde blurry figure.

The black-haired girl had enough. Pacifica always let down other people and got what she wanted. But Candy was going to make sure that she doesn't get Dipper.

A fist flew right into the blonde's face and left her right eye black and a bruise on her left cheek. Pacifica's nose was also bleeding.

"Ouch! H-how... w-what...w-why..." Pacifica was left speechless.

Candy covered her mouth. "Oh my. I am so sorry Pacifica it's just I-" She was just about to finish apologizing when Dipper came out. Pacifica and Candy hid behind the nearest item.

"He can't see me like this," said the two.

Dipper came out with Wendy. "Okay so I guess I'll see you at the dance?"

Wendy smiled. "Yeah. I guess so." And she hopped on her bike and left.

"Ah. Yes! Finally!" Dipper jumped with joy and then made an ear to ear smile.

"Mission accomplished."

He went back inside.

Candy and Pacifica looked at each other. Candy then extended her hand. "Truce?"

Pacifica shook her hand. "Truce."

"So you want to come with Mabel, Grenda, and I to the dance as a group?"

"Sure. Can my girls come along?"

"Of course."

Everything was settled between the two.

* * *

Author's Note: This was really fun to type! I hope you guys like it! And from now on, I'm going to start doing these one-shots just at least four times a week. Random scheduling. I hope you guys can understand. Thanks!

* * *

Answering some Reviews!

1) Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! Send the love back! :)

2) Alisi Thorndyke: Yes it does seem that the GF authors seem to be on pause but a new episode is coming out soon so that's a good sign!

3) BJsprite: O.o

4) Catherine Harris: I felt the same when typing it.

5) stargirl: Awesome! Can't wait to see it!:)

6) fooppoof3: Myca's hair was black and Robbie was one of the only characters with black hair that came to mind so I thought I might connect the dots! :)

7) Anon: Okay. Fine with me. (:


	7. The Date DipperXCandy

Author's Note: You guys make me smile. Thanks a bunch! (:

Disclaimer: Let's give a random applause for the creator... Alex Hirsch.

Requested by: StormHeart

* * *

Dipper liked Wendy. Almost everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Wendy was with Robbie. But ever since they got together, Dipper wanted to make Wendy jealous.

Pacifica wouldn't do anything but punch and kick Dipper.

Grenda wasn't his type.

Mabel was his own sister.

That left one person: Candy.

The boy headed off to ask Candy out.

Candy was headed to the Mystery Shack to ask Dipper out.

They passed each other and didn't notice it.

When they learned that the person they were looking for wasn't at home, they would go home.

That was when they bumped into each other.

"Oh, hi Candy!"

"H-hi Dipper."

"How come you weren't home?"

"I was gonna see you actually."

"Same here."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I was gonna ask you out."

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah. Meet me the Shack later tonight okay?"

"S-sure, y-y-yeah."

"See you there!"

Dipper left and Candy was speechless. "H-h-he wants to date m-me?"

She jumped in excitement. "Yeah!"

Candy ran home as fast as she could and got ready in a matter of minutes. She even decided to put on makeup and some earrings. The makeup and jewelry made Candy look absolutely gorgeous.

An hour before meeting time, Candy went out and started walking to the Mystery Shack. She was eager to go to the date. This was a moment Candy was waiting for her whole life.

As she walked, the black-haired girl thought about the date.

_Why did he have a sudden change of heart? Why ask me now? How will it turn out? What's gonna happen? What if it goes_ _wrong? _

The girl arrived at the Shack and knocked on the door. Dipper answered and his jaw dropped. He didn't think that Candy would look so beautiful. Maybe it was because he just needed her to make Wendy jealous. But things changed. He was falling in love with someone different. Someone who likes him back.

"H-hi C-candy. W-wow. You look b-beautiful."

"Thank you Dipper."

"W-wow."

"So shall we head off on the date?"

"Y-yeah. Wait. C-come on inside."

Candy went inside and sat down on the couch waiting for Dipper. Dipper got Wendy and Robbie saying they were ready. Seeing this, Candy stopped smiling. _This is a double date? I thought it would just be the two of us!_

"H-hi Wendy. H-hi Robbie." Candy just wanted to be with Dipper.

"So let's go on to Greasy's?" Wendy grabbed her coat and Robbie put his arm around her.

"Let's go squirm," said Robbie to Dipper.

Dipper smiled at Candy and she went next to Dipper.

Then Dipper put his arm around Candy just like Robbie did to Wendy.

Wendy noticed and she smiled. "Aw Dipper! So cute! You have a girlfriend!"

Candy and Dipper blushed. Robbie opened the van and everyone took seats inside.

The black-haired girl remained silent the trip while Dipper and Wendy had a conversation of the Shack and Robbie tried cutting in but was ignored by Dipper.

For Candy, it was the longest trip. She just wanted to get the date over with.

Minutes later, Robbie pulled into the parking lot of Greasy's. "Here we are!"

The group went inside and sat a booth. Dipper sat next to Candy and across from Wendy and Robbie.

Lazy Susan came in with some menus. "What can I get ya?"

Dipper, Candy, and Wendy ordered some water and Robbie had some coffee.

Then Dipper and Wendy ordered some waffles while Robbie got an omelet. Candy just had some pancakes.

"So when did you like each other?" asked Wendy.

Candy smiled and was about to speak when Dipper spoke.

"Oh it was love at first sight. What about you Robbie?"

"Um it was..." Robbie was about to say it when Lazy Susan came in with food.

"Food!" exclaimed Lazy Susan.

Everyone devoured their food and then went outside to sit at the park.

"How's about boat rides?" Wendy suggested.

Robbie paid for two boats and they each went separate ways. "So..." Candy wanted to break a silence.

Since Wendy and Robbie were gone, Dipper started to focus on Candy.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"Did you really like me from the start?"

"Um."

"Because I did."

"What?"

"Love at first start Dipper."

"I know but, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just don't feel the same way."

"Maybe I can change that?"

"How?"

Candy grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dipper pulled back.

"Woah."

"What? Was that bad? Oh this is so embarrassing!"

"No it's just I..."

"You what?"

"That was..."

"Was what?" Candy started to move around.

"Um..."

"Dipper. Just say it." Candy continued to rock around.

"I..."

"You what? Dipper! Come on!" Candy stood up. She must have forgotten that they were in a boat. She fell out and came to the surface gasping for air. "Help. Me."

Dipper stood up and dove in. He searched for Candy. She was at the bottom of the lake. Dipper swam down to the bottom and picked her up. Dragging her to the surface, Dipper couldn't hold in his breath any longer.

But just in time, he reached the surface with Candy and put her in the boat. Then he climbed in. She was unconscious. He had to do what he had to do.

He laid his lips on hers and did CPR.

When Dipper pulled back, Candy coughed. She regained consciousness.

"T-thanks D-d-dipper."

"No problem."

When they reached the dock, Dipper and Candy silently walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Sorry about falling out of the boat."

"It's fine."

"So..."

Dipper slid his hand under Candy's and Candy held his hand.

"Why wouldn't you say anything earlier?"

The boy mumbled.

"What?"

"I kinda enjoyed that."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah. And you looked _really _pretty today and this date wasn't even supposed to be like that."

"I know this was just supposed to make Wendy jealous."

"The why'd you go?"

"That's how much I like you."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I better go home n-"

Candy was cut off by Dipper who laid his lips on hers. When he pulled back, he said, "Thanks for the date Candy."

"No problem." She smiled.

"See you again soon." Dipper smiled and left.

Candy sat on the bench. _Best. Date. Ever._

She was about to jump when Wendy and Robbie came from their boat trip.

"What'd we miss?"

* * *

Author's Note: Longest one in a while! Glad to see all the great reviews! Oh and I always see the reviews right away on my e-mail so if you think I don't see it until a couple of days later... you're wrong.

* * *

Answering Some Reviews!

1) Alisi Thorndyke: I just thought of the fact how Candy could so easily hit Pacifica and then thought how funny that would be.

2)stargirl: Thanks! I'm ready to see the picture! E-mail me at: mabellovessparkels

3)TheLPSDragon: xD

4) lil ol gravity falls: I never thought of it that way. I love watching Glee. {Fun Fact!}

5) TheBigZ1: I like this too. (:


	8. Reverse Mistake

Author's Note: I love you guys to the sun and back! Thanks for all the great reviews! You always make my day! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and his team.

Requested by: Alisi Thorndyke (Not really but it was a good idea!)

* * *

_Dipper and Mabel wanted to go back to the alternate universe. They both knew there was more to explore. So Dipper got all the needed survival items and put them in his backpack. Mabel pressed the button and they headed to the alternate universe._

_They were headed off to explore when Dipper suggested that they go visit their reverse selves._

_"Why?" asked Mabel._

_"Because I have something to give to reverse Dipper."_

_"Maybe I can give something to reverse Mabel."_

_So they headed off to the Tent of Telepathy and asked to see Dipper and Mabel Gleeful._

_Once Dipper and Mabel Gleeful heard that their reverse selves came to visit, the two smiled at each other._

_"I guess it's time."_

_"Absolutely."_

_Reverse Mabel called them in._

_"Hi!" The normal Mabel ran up to the alternate Mabel and gave her a hug. The alternate Mabel looked at her alternate self._

_"Please get off me."_

_Regular Mabel let go. "Sorry."_

_Alternate Dipper smiled. "Anyways, what brings you here?"_

_"I wanted to give you this." Regular Dipper handed alternate Dipper a hat that looked like his._

_"Thanks?"_

_"Hey you wanna see something?" asked reverse Mabel._

_"Uh no thanks. Mabel and I should be going off." Normal Dipper and Mabel started to walk away when a mysterious force stopped them._

_"I don't think so." Reverse Dipper and Mabel levitated normal Dipper and Mabel in the air._

_"What's happening?" Normal Dipper was being choked._

_"Dipper!" Mabel saw her brother turn purple. "STOP! PLEASE!"_

_Reverse Dipper and Mabel gave an evil smile._

_And there, right between Mabel's eyes, Dipper gave his last breath. "NO!"_

_Mabel tried to move towards Dipper but she couldn't. "Let. Me. GO!"_

_She started to lose breath. "Why?" And those were her last words before she died._

_Reverse Dipper and Mabel smiled. "We are now the only Dipper and Mabel twins in Gravity Falls in the universe! And the other one too!"_

_The reverse Mabel was going to give reverse Dipper a high-five when her hand faded away._

_"What in the world!?"_

_Dipper looked at his hands. They had disappeared._

_"Oh no."_

_Slowly, reverse Dipper and Mabel faded away. "Do you think that us killing them just led to our death?"_

_Reverse Mabel turned to reverse Dipper. He was gone. She looked down and her body was gone as well._

_"Oh my." And those were the last words of reverse Mabel._

And with that said, Dipper closed the book and turned of the light. "How's that for a bed time story?"

"Awesome! You actually wrote that?"

"Yup. No good night Mabel. Go to sleep."

"Good night Dipper."

"Good night Mabel."

Author's Note: So how was that? PLOT TWIST! :) Hope you liked it!"

* * *

Answering Some Reviews!

1) Guest: Thanks! And hope your summer ends up great!

2) Alisi Thorndyke: Thanks!

3) stargirl: Just how I typed it (sparkels. That's what you get when you type fast and not double-check!) . And it's Gmail.

4) Guest Jesse: THANK YOU!  
P.S. RIGHT BACK AT YOU! (:

5) lil ol gravity falls: Yes! That pyramid thing (they named it Bill right?) creeps the heck out of me!

6) summerlove95: Thank you!

7) TheBigZ1: Thanks! :)


	9. Mabel and Robbie

Author's Note: So I'm not going to post one on the Fourth of July because it's Independence Day so I'll try to post at least two today or on Friday.

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls. Enough said.

Requested by: Tabbypie101

* * *

Dipper and Soos were off exploring the woods. Grunkle Stan was inside during the busiest tour day of the summer and Wendy was working her shift in the gift shop. So that left Mabel and Waddles by themselves to do whatever they wanted.

They had already danced, ate ice cream and Mabel was done knitting Waddles some extra sweaters. She decided that she needed to knit some sweaters for Dipper. So she went outside and sat on the steps with Waddles curled up sleeping next to her. It was awfully quiet. At least it was.

Robbie's van pulled up in front of the Shack.

"Wendy! Come on out girl!"

Mabel put down her sweater and went inside. A minute or so later, she came back inside and told Robbie, "She's kinda busy with customers. Come back in ten minutes." Then she sat down and continued with the sweater.

The boy had some time to spare. He went and sat down next to Mabel.

"Whatcha doin' kid?"

"Knitting a sweater for Dipper."

"Oh. Fun."

Mabel heard the sarcasm in his voice. "How's your band?"

"Awesome! We were just doing some gigs and-"

He was cut off by Mabel's sarcasm. "Cool."

Mabel continued knitting and Robbie pulled out his phone and began to play games. Minutes later, Robbie got bored. He had to talk to someone. And the only person there was Mabel.

"So, uh, kid."

"My name is Mabel."

"So Mabel."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of things you do around here?"

"Nothing much. Just knitting and working. What do you do at your gigs?"

"Perform. Interact with some fans. Sign some stuff. No big deal."

"Oh. So. How are you and Wendy doing?"

"Good. Good. What about you and Gideon?"

"Blech. Don't even at me started. We aren't even dating."

"Oh."

"So tell me more about your band and what you do." Mabel had nothing else better to do. She thought maybe listening to Robbie go on and on about his band might pass time.

As she predicted, Robbie went on and on about his band and how they were going to tour but was dropped out. Mabel actually started getting interested.

"Cool! Do you want some sweaters for your band?"

"Uh, sure. Make them black. With skulls."

"Do you mind if they're bedazzled?"

"Nah. I guess not."

"I need to know more about your band to make personalized sweaters. Tell me more."

Robbie smiled. He loves talking about his band to someone who actually cared. Whenever he would talk about it to Wendy, she wouldn't listen. She would just change the subject or drift off into sleep. The teen boy started to feel nice around the twelve-year-old.

He started to go on an on about his band and the integrating gigs and not so interesting gigs and even the behind the scenes stuff.

Mabel mentally took notes and started to sketch out some designs on her head.

"And that's all really."

"Alright! I'll have the sweaters by next week!"

"Awesome! Can't wait! So tell me about yourself kid. I mean, Mabel."

Mabel smiled. The topic changed to her. She started to go on and on about herself and Waddles and Dipper.

When she finished, she looked up at Robbie and smiled.

"Nobody has honestly stayed through that entire story. Thanks."

"No problem ki- Mabel. Thanks for listening to entire band story thing. Wendy usually changes topic or something."

"Anytime. So can I watch you play sometime?"

"Sure! How about now? Wendy won't be coming out anytime soon anyways."

Robbie went inside his van and Mabel followed. She was going to sit at the back when Robbie insisted she sit shotgun.

So Mabel went in the passenger side and rode off to where Robbie was going to have his next gig.

He pulled up at a small restaurant near the arcade and went outside.

"Our next gig is here. My band should be inside already."

Mabel went outside and went into the small restaurant. Near the corner was a little stage which was set up with instruments and a banner with the band's name and pictures of each

band member.

Mabel took a seat near the stage and ordered some food. Robbie headed to the backstage area and met up with his band.

"Hey dude! I didn't know you were babysitting!" His band mate was referring to Mabel.

"No I'm not. She's a pretty cool girl."

"Alright. Alright. Let's just go and start performing."

The band went out on the stage and began to play. It wasn't the music Mabel would usually listen to, but it was fine. She even started to like the sound of it.

Many songs later, the band was cleaning up and the only one sitting at the tables was Mabel. She was humming the tune of one of the songs.

"Hey, uh. Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go back home?"

"Sure."

Robbie went outside to the van and Mabel went and sat down at the passenger side. The teen boy tried to turn the car on, but it wouldn't start.

"I think we might have to walk back."

"B-but its d-dark outside."

"You afraid of the dark?"

"M-maybe."

"Well you have to go home some way."

Robbie started to walk down the street and went through the forest. "You coming along?"

Mabel ran towards Robbie. "I-it's p-pretty d-dark outside."

The black-haired boy just continued on. They were near the middle of the forest until they heard a loud crushing sound. Mabel jumped and clung on to Robbie.

"Uh, kid? You OK?"

"N-no."

"Um, want a piggy back ride?"

"Y-y-yes please."

Robbie picked up Mabel and she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt safe around him.

They were just about to arrive at the shack when there was another sound. Mabel held on tighter.

"It's alright Mabel. I got you right here."

The girl smiled and slowly fell asleep on Robbie's shoulder.

He finally arrived at the Mystery Shack and dropped off Mabel on the bench.

Robbie looked at the sleeping twelve-year-old and felt warmth inside.

So before he left, the teen kissed the girl on the forehead and left.

**Author's Note: **How was that? Good? Bad? Don't forget to put some reviews!

* * *

Answering Your Reviews!

1) Everyone: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

2) stargirl: Can't wait!

3) Guest: *mind being blown* :)

4) Alisi Thorndyke: Glad you liked it!

5) ZachXPacifica: I do! I think it's a way to common name for something evil like that.

6) TheBigZ1: Thanks!

7) lil ol gravity falls: I know right! Well it is Gravity Falls. What can you expect?

8) Zexter9102: Thanks a bunch! That would have been embarrassing. (:


	10. Dear Diary

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late. I'll make it up to you another time. There was this sudden change in schedule and everything was messed up! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew. Yup.

Requested by: ZachXPacifica

* * *

Dear Journal,

Today's the day that I ask out Pacifica. I don't know what's been holding me back. I guess it's the fear of her rejecting me. Oh well. Wait, someone's at the door. I'll be back.

-Dipper

* * *

Dear Diary,

I went off to the bathroom to write this. So what happened was that I go to the Mystery Shack because Dipper asked me to go. I arrive and he asks me out on a date! I'm so excited!

~Pacifica

* * *

Dearest Diary,

I can't believe what just happened. I go downstairs to get Waddles some food and then there, right at the doorway, was Pacifica. And there, in front of her is Dipper asking her out! Ugh! Looks like I'm going to need some spy ware. I NEED to make sure they don't get into a relationship.

Mabel (:

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm getting ready for my date with Pacifica. I have on a black bow tie and my usual outfit. Pacifica is suppose to pick me up at around eight o' clock which is in five minutes. I'm going to go outside to pick some flowers for her. I wonder where Mabel is.

-Dipper

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm on my way to pick up Dipper. We're going to this seafood place near the lake. Afterwards, I planned a moonlight carriage ride. This is really weird though because the guy is usually the one who plans out everything. Oh well. At least we're going out. I really hope everything goes out good. I'm almost at the Shack. Wish me luck.

~Pacifica

* * *

Dearest Diary,

I'm hiding out in a bush near this seafood place near the lake. This is where Pacifica said she was planning to have the date. I'm wearing a hat that blends me in with the bush and I painted my face to look like camouflage. Waddles is right by my side. If I was right, Dipper and Pacifica should be here soon.

Mabel (:

* * *

Dear Journal,

The date went pretty well. Pacifica had made a reservation so there was no wait at all. We were seated nearby the indoor fountain. I had some salmon while Pacifica had the lobster. We had this conversation about Gravity Falls and the weird stuff around here. After that, I noticed how much we have in common! I offered to pay the bill and so did Pacifica. We ended up halving the bill. It might have costed a whole two months worth of my paycheck, but it was all worth it. Then afterwards, we went on this carriage ride around the park! It was very romantic. She plans out the best things. Hopefully she'll enjoy out next date.

-Dipper

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yay! The date went fantastic! The reservation went as planned and so did the carriage ride. I never knew we had so much in common! We even held hands! Then at the end, we kissed! I nearly jumped with joy! It gets better. He asked me out on another date! But he offered to plan it so this time, I have no worries. One thing that really freaked me out was that feeling of being watched. Someone was watching us. I felt it.

~Pacifica

* * *

Dearest Diary,

Ugh! They had a wonderful date! I couldn't see much because I had to wait in this huge line to be seated. And then I was kicked out for not ordering anything! But I did get to see the carriage ride around the park. Blech. They held hands! The worst part was that Waddles fell asleep so I had to haul him around! The carriage seemed to have sped up at one point so it was even harder! I haven't even gone to the horrible part! Pacifica and Dipper kissed! Disgusting! By the happy look on Dipper's face, it seems that they're going our again soon. Ugh.

Mabel :|

Author's Note: I know it's not that good but I tried. P.S. I saw Despicable Me 2 and notcied that Kristen Schaal was in it for a bit. Try to find her. (;

* * *

Reviews!

1) stargirl: I got the picture and love it! I'm planning to change it to my new profile picture here when I go back on the computer! And I'm sorry if you requested it before and I didn't see it!

2) Joyhorse13: Thank you! Oh and Robbie has to be normal sometime now. xP

3) Alisi Thorndyke: I don't ship it either. And thanks!

4) TheBigZ1: You're freaking awesome. (:

5) TheKawaiifan: You just made me bust up laughing. And thank you!

6) Zexter9102: Thank you again for catching that mistake!


	11. The Old Switcheroo

Author's Note: I'm back! Thanks for staying! Those two more stories will be for tomorrow. Double triple promise!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew... must I say more?

Requested by: stargirl

* * *

Mabel had quite enough of all the dirty laundry Dipper would always leave around. Dipper also was quite mad at Mabel because of all the sleepover stuff and the mess they would leave over.

Even though they talked to each other about this, the argument Dipper and Mabel were having was starting to get out of control.

"At least I do my laundry!"

"Oh really? What about all those sleepover stuff and the mess you guys leave behind?"

"Let's not forget about you always being chased by a new monster almost everyday!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You get chased and it nearly ruins the entire Shack!"

"It was only that one time! Plus, remember that time you almost got Grunkle arrested?!"

"Not my fault that he committed so many crimes!"

"You girls just can never calm down can you?"

"Neither can you guys!"

"You wouldn't last a day in my shoes!"

"And so wouldn't you!"

"Let's make this interesting. I bet you that you couldn't last a day as me."

"And I bet you couldn't handle being me."

They shook hands.

"So how do we switch?"

"I've got an idea."

The twins unraveled the old carpet that switches bodies.

"Ready to eat those words of yours?" Dipper had an evil smirk on his face.

_Zap._

Mabel was now in Dipper's body and Dipper was in Mabel's body.

"Twenty four hours? This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Um, Dipper. I think something went wrong."

"What?"

"You're wearing your vest and shorts."

"A-and you're wearing your sweater and skirt!"

"You made me look horrible!" exclaimed Mabel.

"You made me look like a girl!"

"It's just twenty-four hours. We can do this right?"

"Yeah."

So the twins gave a last look at their original bodies and then parted ways to go outside and explore.

First we follow Mabel in Dipper's body.

She went outside and sat on the porch to think of some things to do in her new body.

"Maybe I can head over to the Arcade or something like that."

Mabel was about to get up and go to the Arcade when she bumped into Pacifica.

"Hi Dipper." Pacifica smiled in a flirtatious manner. "What's up with your new outfit?"

"Oh this? It's my sister's." Mabel knew this was the perfect time to make Pacifica's life miserable. It was a known fact the Pacifica liked Dipper.

"Hey. What's up with your face?"

"Excuse me?"

"It ain't Halloween!"

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine after you leave!"

"Dipper! What in the world is going on with you!?"

"Whenever I'm around you, I wanna throw up."

"UGH!" Pacifica then stomped away.

"Best. Day. Ever!" Mabel smiled and hugged her new body. "I love this new body!"

Dipper, however, was not having the time of his life.

He was on his way to the Arcade as usual when he bumped into Grenda and Candy. They pulled him to the Mystery Shack and gave him a makeover.

Grenda and Candy took various colors of make-up and smeared it on Dipper's face. He ended up looking like a clown that smeared its face on a rainbow.

"Ew! Make-up! Get it off!" Dipper then wiped the make-up off his face with the vest.

"Mabel? What's wrong? This isn't like you," Grenda pointed out.

"Yes. You are acting differently," said Candy.

Dipper ran off outside. He looked frantically for Mabel throughout the entire Gravity Falls.

Then he bumped into Gideon.

"Why! Looks like I bumped into a fine young woman! What brings you here darling?"

"Not now Gideon!"

"Wait! Just one little kiss my sweet?" Gideon leaned it.

Dipper then ran off to look for Mabel. _That was close, _he thought.

Behind him was Gideon, chasing after his love.

Right in front of Dipper, however, was Mabel having the time of her life making Pacifica miserable.

Dipper pulled Mabel away.

"Ouch! Oh. Hi Dipper! Some here begging for mercy?"

He hated to admit it but he had to. "Yes. I guess you win the bet. just hurry up! We have to switch back!"

The twins ran off to the Shack and went on the carpet. Not too far behind, was Gideon. He was coming closer.

"Hurry up Mabel! I don't need any Gideon kisses anytime soon!" [ ;) ]

Mabel ran upstairs and rubbed her feet against the carpet. "Come here Dipper!"

Dipper also rubbed his feet on the carpet. There was footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mabel! Peach pie! Where are you?"

And with one touch, Dipper was in his body and Mabel was in hers. Gideon though some sort of lightning had struck and then ran away to save his precious hair. Everything was normal again.

Author's Note: Sorry if this story sucks! It was kind of last-minute thing because my laptop was dead and it wouldn't charge but I fixed it! Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Answering some Reviews!

1) TheKawaiifan: (;

2) Tabbypie101: Thanks! And I thought so too so I whispered to my brother who was sitting next to me, "Hey, she sounds like someone familiar." And then it hit me. It was Kristen Schaal.

3) Alisi Thorndyke: Thanks and Mabes just doesn't want her brother to fall in the wrong hands. (:

4) TheBigZ1: YOU'RE AWESOME. I'm loving your reviews. (:

5) stargirl: I love the picture! And if you want me to take it down, just say so. (:

6) lil ol gravity falls: Aww thanks. .3. And I recommend seeing it. I love your name by the way. (:


	12. Myca 2

Author's Note: :)

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew said, "We need to bless the world." And so they made Gravity Falls.

Requested by: fooppoof

* * *

It had been an entire year since Myca had moved in to Gravity Falls with her cousin Robbie. The same things would happen everyday and yet she never got tired of it.

She liked Gravity Falls because it felt like home. Somewhere where she belonged.

But there was one thing she had never done in the past year and that was going to meet Gideon at the Tent of Telepathy.

So to celebrate one year of being in Gravity Falls, she went to the Tent of Telepathy all by herself.

The show wasn't very amusing to Myca. Dipper and Mabel have already told her how much of a fraud Gideon was and now she saw it.

Myca thought she might have her own fun. So she put a spell in Gideon that made him act like a donkey. After a minute it so, it wore off. Everyone was busting up laughing.

Everyone except for Gideon of course. He was outraged.

He scanned the audience and could tell by the look in Myca's eyes that he was a witch. He touched his tie and she stood up and left.

"I know that power! He has an amulet!"

Now Myca understood why Dipper and Mabel wanted Her to stay away from him. Powers like hers and powers like Gideon do not mix well. When joined, those two powers could destroy the world.

Myca headed over to the Mystery Shack where she was greeted by a smiling Dipper and Mabel. They handed her a gift.

"Happy One Year of Living in Gravity Falls!" they said.

Myca smiled. She felt even more welcomed than usual.

The girl tore apart the wrapping and opened the box. Inside of it was a seed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh," Mabel started, "it's a seed from the largest tree in Gravity Falls. It symbolizes how big our friendship will grow!"

Myca started to have tears in her eyes. "Aw. Thanks guys!"

The three shared a hug.

"So what have you done so fork to celebrate this milestone?" asked Dipper.

"Well so far I ate at Greasy's and went to the Tent of Telepathy."

Mabel looked up from what she was cleaning.

"The Tent of Telepathy?"

"Yeah. That thing with Gideon. Oh you missed it! I cast this spell where Gideon acted like a donkey for about a minute. Everyone was bursting out laughing! Then he used his powers to escort me out."

Dipper and Mabel smiled. Maybe she was safe here with her powers.

Then a thought struck Dipper. "How did you know that Gideon had powers?"

"I'm a witch. I know almost everything about this type of magic."

"Oh. Well we're going to look for this giant demon thing that keeps stealing jewels. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure!"

So the group gathered materials and left for the forest. Myca could sense when they were going near the demon or going farther away.

It took a while but finally they arrived at the same cave where the ghosts invaded during their first adventure together.

"Wow. Who knew?" Dipper was surprised just like Mabel and Myca.

"Well, we have a demon to catch."

Myca said a charm that made the demon visible and speak English. The only person who could talk to the demon was, of course, Myca.

"Who are you and why are you stealing precious jewels!?"

"...Gideon...Tent...Shack...secrets..."

Dipper jotted down everything about the demon and what he said.

Myca continued with the conversation and Dipper continued to take notes.

Mabel searched through the entire cave and finally found all the precious gems.

"Dipper! Myca! Over here!"

Myca and Dipper rushed over to where Mabel was and saw the jewels.

Dipper stuffed them in his backpack while the demon was distracted.

Myca talked to the demon until they slipped away. Then she put a spell on the cave so the demon would never escape again.

That night, the three twelve-year-old kids returned the jewels to everybody that said it was missing.

Myca had saved the day again.

Author's Note: I don't know if I can do two more stories. Probably only one more. I'll try my best. Hope you liked it!

(And there won't be an Answering Your Reviews for this story.)


	13. The Missing Pig

Author's Note: Hi!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and his crew were like, "Yeah let's just make Disney good."

Requested by: Guest

* * *

Mabel was out buying some yarn and sparkles. She decided to leave Waddles with Dipper and Soos considering what happened to Waddles when Grunkle Stan watched him.

So Dipper and Soos laid Waddles to sleep and then went outside to repaint Soos's truck.

Afterwards, when they went inside to check up on Waddles. He was still sleeping.

Dipper and Soos decided to go outside and look for more creatures to catch. Hours passed and there was no new creäture to catch.

The 'Pterodactyl Bros.' went back to the Mystery Shack to check up on Waddles. The only thing different this time was that Waddles wasn't there.

"Oh no. Mabel's going to kill us!" Dipper knew that Waddles meant the world to Mabel.

"Calm down ham bone. We're the Pterodactyl Bros.! We can catch anything! But we should leave now if you want to find Waddles before Mabel comes back."

So Dipper and Soos went inside the truck and drove around Gravity Falls with candy apples in the trunk. It was the perfect bait for a pig like Waddles.

Soos parked near an orchard which had plenty of apples. Dipper was confident that their bait was going to get Waddles home in no time.

Five minutes passed and still no sign of Waddles. Soos started to doze off and eventually fell asleep. Dipper started to do the same thing.

Ten minutes after they fell asleep, Waddles climbed in the back of the truck and ate all the apples. He then jumped out and left a caramel trail to where he was headed to next.

An hour or so later, Dipper and Soos woke up. All the apples at the back of the truck were gone.

"No! We slept while Waddles came in! Ugh! I thought this would be easy!"

"Dipper! Look! There's a trail leading to the Tent of Telepathy!" Soos started the car and drove off to the Tent of Telepathy.

The trail ended near the backstage entrance. "Oh no."

Dipper was right. Oh no indeed.

Waddles had gone into Gideon's dressing room and chewed some of the outfits. After Waddles was satisfied, he headed back to the Shack for his after meal nap.

Unfortunately, Soos and Dipper were not aware of that.

Soos went in to watch the show while Dipper started to sneak backstage.

He saw caramel marks on the clothes and some holes in other clothes. But no Waddles.

Dipper was just about to sneak back outside when a security guard saw him.

"Hey! You! No sneaking in!" The security guard grabbed Dipper by the collar and threw him outside into the mud.

Meanwhile, Soos went with the rest of the audience outside after the 'marvelous' show.

He went in the car and waited for Dipper.

Dipper was muddy and bruised. But he made it to the car.

"Was Waddles there?"

"Nope."

"I guess all that's left to do is go home and explain to Mabel that we lost Waddles."

It was a sad, quiet, and awkward ride back home. Dipper was thinking of excuses to tell Mabel when they had to break the news.

They arrived and saw miniature tracks to the inside of the shack.

"Waddles!" Dipper ran inside and saw Waddles curled up asleep.

Mabel then ran inside. "Waddles!"

She knelt and hugged Waddles.

"Thanks for watching him! How was he?"

"Just perfect."

Author's Note: How was that? A second story! Yay!

(No Answering Your Reviews in this story! Just wait until tomorrow!)


	14. Bonding

Author's Note: Sorry if this is late it's just that I stay at my grandma's house and she doesn't have good wi-fi so I use the neighbors'. Then they turned it off. -.- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew said, "Let's make the world a better place." And they made Gravity Falls.

Requested by: TheBigZ1

* * *

It was just like every other day. Dipper and Mabel were working their shifts at the Mystery Shack and Robbie was there to pick up Wendy.

Wendy was in the break room so Robbie and the twins were left alone in the Shack.

Dipper was carrying a heavy package and needed Mabel to help him. So the twelve-year-old twins were carrying a large package of something sticky.

Mabel tripped on something from earlier and spilled the entire sticky package on Dipper and herself. They were stuck, shoulder to shoulder.

Robbie started to laugh. She laughed so hard that he fell and got stuck next to Dipper, thigh to thigh.

"Aw great. Look what you did punk!" Robbie tried to pull away from Dipper but he just wouldn't budge.

That was when Wendy decided to come in.

"Alright I'm read- woah. What happened here?"

Robbie gave a fake smile. "Oh Mildred here dropped a gooey package and got Dipper and I stuck! You can say we're in a sticky situation!"

Before Wendy could laugh, Mabel said, "My name is Mabel."

Robbie shot an evil glare at Mabel.

"Anyways," started Wendy, "I guess we can fix this somehow. Here." She pulled up three chairs and Robbie, Dipper, and Mabel sat down together. "I'll be back with some glue remover. Robbie watch them please." Wendy then left for the store.

"So," Mabel said. "What's up?"

"Um, I don't know. Being stuck to you two brats!"

"Hey! Not our fault! If you would have just helped us, Mabel wouldn't have fallen!"

"Maybe if you wouldn't have moved into Gravity Falls this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't you think that a little harsh?" Mabel started to have years in her eyes.

"Sorry. I just get kinda mad when I'm stuck to kids forever."

"It's not forever. Don't overreact."

"Yeah, Dipper's right."

"Alright, alright. So what do you guys do around here?"

"I knit and bedazzle. I also play with my pig Waddles."

"I read."

"Cool."

"What do you do?" Mabel tried to be polite.

"I'm in a band so we play some gigs around town."

"Oh. Cool?" Mabel wasn't very into the kind of genre of music Robbie would play.

"So, um, how old are you guys again?"

"Twelve."

"But I'm five minutes older."

"Cool. Hey. You guys aren't as bad as I thought."

"Thanks?"

"I could knit you and Wendy matching sweaters!"

"Uh, sure kid."

Robbie actually smiled for once.

Wendy then came in with glue remover. With a dab here and a dab there, they were separated.

"Thanks Wendy!" Mabel then ran off to clean her sweater.

"Thanks Wendy." Dipper smiled at her and then went off.

"Thanks babe."

"So how were they?"

"Fine. Fine. I think we bonded."

"That's good. So should we go now?"

"Yeah. Sure."

And then they were off.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if that was short and it sucked. I usually watch my YouTube subscriptions while typing these. Hope you liked it!

(No Answering Your Reviews today either. )

(OMG I know I keep postponing things but I wouldn't expect an extra story today nor tomorrow. But there is a possibility of one so keep an eye out!)


	15. Sticks and Stones

Author's Note: When I found Internet, my computer got a virus! But after a few days, I fixed it. So I'm sorry if I disappeared for a while. I might disappear again soon. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and crew and stuff.

Requested by: Guest (Jesse)

* * *

Dipper was out by the lake near the forest. He was skipping stones that he found nearby.

If there was a shiny stone or something interesting, he would put it in his pocket so he can show Mabel later when she came back from a sleepover with Candy and Grenda.

He had picked up almost every stone near the lake, o he went to the forest.

One stone caught his eye. It was fiery red with black dots all over it.

Dipper picked it up and instantly became mad at the world.

"Ugh! Get away!" exclaimed Dipper. Then he swatted a fly that was buzzing by.

He stomped angrily to the Mystery Shack and busted the door down.

Then he stomped his way upstairs to his room.

Mabel was home early so that she could surprise Dipper.

"Hi Dipper!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said. Get. OUT!"

Mabel went outside and Waddles followed along. Then Dipper slammed the door closed and locked the door.

She went downstairs with Waddles following right behind her.

Soos came in through the door to see Mabel with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong hambone?"

"It's Dipper. He's acting _really_ weird."

"Here. Let me try." Soos headed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey broseph? You alright in there? Mabel said you're acting weird."

"Back off idiot!"

"Jeez! I sense some teenager hormones!"

"I said, BACK OFF!"

Dipper opened the door and then give a disgusted look at Soos. "Look I know you're supposed to be my 'buddy' but I don't think you've reached my level yet. BYE!"

Then Dipper slammed the door and continued reading Book 3.

"Woah. The hormones."

Soos went back downstairs and sat next to Mabel on the floor in front of the television.

"You're right. Dipper is acting really weird."

"Told ya. I wonder how we can change it."

"Oink oink." Waddles sneaked upstairs and banged his head on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Oink oink."

"Ugh. The pig."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mabel and Soos were watching a documentary on stones.

"And this stone is the rare Fiery Gemstone. It is bright fiery red and will catch the eye of anyone around it. Once picked up, the Fiery Gemstone is to have said to turn the holder into an entirely new person. Most likely one with anger issues."

"That's it! That's the one!" Mabel said. "Maybe Dipper picked it up and that's why he's all grumpy!"

"Where can we find it?" asked Soos.

The documentary continued. "It is said to be found near a lake of a small unknown town of Gravity Falls it Oregon."

Then Wendy came in. "Hey guys. Have you seen Dipper? I've meant to ask him if he wants to come to the country club and get kicked out."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," suggested Soos.

"Why not?"

Mabel stood up. "He's acting different and we know why. But there's no time to explain. Do you wanna come along Wendy?"

"Sure! It's better than staying here and working a shift at the Shack. Plus, it's for Dipper."

"Alright! Everyone's here?" Soos got the keys to his truck and was ready to leave.

"Where's Waddles?" Mabel looked around frantically for the pig.

There was a scream coming from the room upstairs.

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy rushed upstairs to see that Waddles chewed through the door and was licking Dipper's face. Usually he would like this type of thing. But this was the different Dipper. And who knows what he would have done if Mabel hadn't come in time.

"Get this over weight swine off of me!"

Mabel picked Waddles up and put him next to her.

"Hey Dip," said Wendy, "you feelin' alright?"

"What does it look like, red? Honestly, you would think there would be at least one smart person in this town!"

"I was just asking. Jeez. You've got a problem, man."

"Come on. Let's go. We have to cure Dipper as soon as possible."

The four (including Waddles) climbed in Soos's truck and headed for Gravity Falls Lake.

Once they arrived at the lake, Mabel handed everyone a picture of the stone that she drew in the car.

"Whatever you do, do not, and I repeat, do not pick it up. Just get a bigger stone near by and destroy it. Let's split up. Wendy and Soos, you can go over near the forest ad Waddles and I'll go near the shore area. So let's go."

Mabel and Waddles went over to the shore and then Wendy and Soos went on the border of the lake and the forest.

"Any luck Soos?"

"Nope. But I think Dipper was here."

"What makes you say that?"

"All the stones in the area are gone. And Dipper usually skips stones when he feels lonely."

"Oh." Wendy thought back about all those times she would just sit down and have conversations with Dipper. Then it struck her.

"Dipper loves Mabel more than anything. And Mabel loves sparkly things. You don't think the stone is with him do you?"

"Wendy! You're a genius! We have to find Mabel. And fast! Who knows what else the stone can do to him?"

Soos and Wendy searched far and wide for Mabel.

She was nowhere to be seen. "Mabel!" Wendy would call out.

It started to get dark and there was no luck in finding Mabel.

"Maybe she's back at the Shack," suggested Soos.

"Yeah. Let's go. And if she isn't, then we come back and look some more."

So the two went in the truck and drove back to the Mystery Shack where Dipper was holding Mabel hostage.

"Yup, that's right. I knew you would try to do something to stop me, so I took you and this ignorant little animal with me. Maybe Bill Cypher can help me decide how to get rid off stupidity like you!"

Dipper was about to start saying the cursed incantation when Soos and Wendy burst through the door.

From outside, Soos started to see the blue light of a summoning and knew something was up. He ran straight upstairs and tackled Dipper on to the floor.

"I'm sorry, bro. It's for your own good."

Waddles gnawed through the rope that was holding him back and made his way to Dipper's pocket where the stone was located.

"Oink." Waddles pulled on the pocket and the stone fell out. Wendy dove in and destroyed the stone with a larger rock she took from the lake.

"Phew. That was easy." Wendy smiled and congratulated herself. Dipper glowed red. Soos let him go and the red quickly turned into a green and the boy was tired all over.

"Wha- What happened to me?"

"Long story. You look tired. Are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Erhem," Dipper coughed and made his voice turn manlier. "Yes. Yes I definitely I think I need some rest. Thank you Wendy."

She laughed. "I'll leave you to rest." The teen then made her way to Dipper and kissed him on the forehead before she left.

The blood rushed to the boy's cheeks and he then laid his head on the wall. _Score._

Soos lifted Dipper on to his bed and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Good to have you back Dip."

Mabel smiled and closed the door. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. "What a day." And then the twins fell asleep.

**Author's Note**: How was that? I know it might have sucked and it took a long time for a story to be posted but I was really busy. I swear. Also, I'm sorry it wasn't exactly what Guest (Jesse) asked for but I forgot to read the entire review thoroughly. I'll answer some reviews another time because I still have to start typing the other one-shots. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Reverse MabelXMermando

Author's Note: Just a random question but... what YouTubers are you guys into?

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch owns this stuff.

Requested by: Joyhorse13

* * *

Mermanda wanted to go see Michael. But there was absolutely no way of contacting him because, of course, she was a mermaid.

She was home with her mermaid family and was feeling a bit of homesickness. No not wanting to go home, but wanting to leave home.

Life was better at the pool where she was popular in town. Not in a good way but she was still popular.

Mermanda started to pack some things in a backpack that was made out of woven seaweed.

Inside there was a large bottle of salt water, family pictures, some edible coral and a shell that her mother game her when she was just a little mermaid. ( xD )

The girl opened her window and swam out to the surface. According to the maps Michael had given her, Gravity Falls was just a trip up a river.

It took about three hours but it was worth it. Mermanda waited at the lake, hoping to see Michael nearby.

Michael was at the Shack enjoying himself. His twin sister Dippa was out with her pig Squirmels.

But he had this one feeling that something was calling him to a water source.

_I guess it's hot outside._ Michael took his backpack and brought some food.

Then the boy headed outside in the summer heat and walked on the path towards the lake.

There, he noticed long flowing hair. Joy rushed through the boy's body. Michael ran as fast as he could towards the lake. Mermanda heard footsteps. It was coming closer. She hid underwater.

"Mermanda! Are you there?!" Michael yelled out in the distance.

Mermanda splashed to the surface. "Michael!"

Michael took off his shirt and jumped into the water.

"Why're you here?"

"I got sick of home."

Michael replied with a confused look on his face.

He just shook it off and then gave Mermanda a big hug. Then he swam back to shore and brought out a sandwich.

"I bought this at the Snack Bar from the pool. Well actually I paid someone to get me two. I just can't resist! Want some?" He asked from nearby the dock area.

"Sure!" Mermanda swam up near the dock and Michael handed her a sandwich.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

Honestly, Michael was just home doing nothing. Graunt Susan put almost everyone to work except for Michael. But he didn't want to seem boring. So he lied.

"Oh you know. Hunting after dinosaurs and slaying vampires. The usual. What about you?"

"Nothing. Just staying at home with the family."

"Oh. Cool. How are they?"

"Good. They're fine."

The two ate their sandwiches in silence. It was getting awkward faster than they expected.

"So. How's the pool now?"

Michael looked up from his sandwich. "Hm? Oh. Nothing has changed much. I was kicked out of that place."

"Oh. I honestly loved it there. Now that I think about it, that place is like my home. My real home is filled with my family constantly watching me and trying to set me up with a merman. Ugh. Unlike here where everybody talks to me. Not just my parents. Not to mention the Snack Bar food that I love."

"I would take you there but my whole family was banned from there."

"Yeah. I remember that. I guess this lake is pretty great too."

The twelve-year-old boy finished his sandwich and then went down to wade.

"Why not come in the water?"

"I might get a cramp."

"Oh yeah."

Mermanda finished up her sandwich and grabbed into her seaweed backpack. Then she brought out some coral and munched on it.

"Mmm. Sorry Michael. I would offer you some but its kinda poisonous for humans."

"Oh. OK."

Some minutes of silence had passed. Michael started to swim in the lake and Mermanda led him to this underwater cave.

"There's some air at the top of this cave."

The boy nodded and swam to the top of the cave. There was about an inch or so of air.

He took a deep breath of air and then swam back to the bottom and went with Mermanda.

She motioned him to sit next to her on a rock that had some fish swimming around it.

Micheal sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

He was going to swim to the surface and get more air when his foot was caught on a seaweed. The boy tried to escape but it was no use. He started to lose consciousness.

It wasn't long before he was completely knocked out.

The mermaid tried biting through the seaweed but this one was just too thick.

She swam to the top of the cave and took a deep breath. Then she made her way to Michael and placed her lips on his. She exhaled and gave his some breath but it was no luck. Again she swam to the top to get some more air. Mermanda tried doing this over and over but it was still no luck.

"Please get better," she whispered. Then she kissed his forehead and tried getting air one last time.

When she gave him a last breath of air, Michael regained consciousness and pulled his way out of the restraint.

He grabbed Mermanda's hand and pulled her out to the surface of the lake. He coughed and hugged the girl.

"Glad to see you again," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for staying! I'll try to have another one by tomorrow afternoon!

**Answering Your Comments!**

1) TheBigZ1: Thank you SO much for always giving me positive reviews! :*

2) Alisi Thorndyke: Thank you!

3) lalagirl16: Why are _YOU_ so awesome?! And stay away from the Smile Dip!

4) Tazmanian Devil: I wish I could meet the creator of the show and maybe even help out something. :)

5) PreteenWolfboy: *om nom nom*

6) lil ol gravity falls: xD and thanks!

7) Alisi Thorndyke: It took a while but I got rid of it!

8) stargirl: The only thing in the way of uploading this FanFictions is family vacations.

9) lalagirl16 & TheBigZ1: I'll check out that story ;) (But I didn't mean to copy anything.)

10) Cheeze18: Thank you!


	17. The Darkness Part 1

**Author's Note: **Loving all the great reviews guys! Sending all the love to you guys!

**Disclaimer:** So there's this guy, his name is Alex Hirsch, he needed people, so he gathered a cast and crew. Together they made Gravity Falls.

**Requested by: **stargirl

* * *

_It was coming near. Planning its revenge on the Pines' family since the start. Through the years it grew stronger and stronger. Finally it grew strong enough to destroy the Pines and everyone they knew and loved. In order to destroy the Pines and their allies, they had to become a Pines. Possibly the strongest one. Strong enough to kill his own kind._

Dipper and Mabel were inside the Shack watching some Tiger Fist.

"I'm bored," said Dipper.

"Then go out and do something," replied Mabel. She was knitting various sweaters for the following week. "It's Gravity Falls. There's plenty to do here."

The show was suddenly interrupted by a breaking news report.

"We interrupt this show for a breaking news report. Hello my name is Shandra Jimenez. Here in downtown Gravity Falls, a large mysterious dark cloud has suddenly appeared in the sky. All shops have closed and everyone is advised to stay indoors. Keep safe everyone."

Tiger Fist then continued on the screen.

Dipper grabbed the book and his backpack.

"Where you going Dip?" Mabel put down her knitting needles and yarn. "They said for everyone to stay inside."

"Yeah. But maybe it's something I can fix." He opened the book and headed out into the forest.

There was one spot in the forest that glowed with a bright light. Dipper made his way to that spot and sat down on a nearby fallen tree.

"Darkness. There has to be something in here about darkness."

After searching in the book about a hundred times, he couldn't find anything about darkness. Dipper put the book down. There was no use.

He walked behind buildings until he reached downtown Gravity Falls. The entire sky was engulfed in a dark cloud. There was fast winds that would blow down trees and destroy some of the lampposts or mailboxes.

_What in the world is this? _

The dark cloud got darker and darker until there was no light left. It stayed like this for three minutes and then, a large red smoke puffed out from the cloud. The smoke descended until it reached Dipper. An orb appeared out of nowhere and the smoke combined with the orb.

The sky rumbled and lightning struck the orb. "Dipper Pines! Reveal yourself!"

Dipper crouched down behind a fallen dumpster, trying to hide from this mysterious source of evil.

The orb searched in every small corner of the street and finally found Dipper.

"Prepare to vanish."

The smoke came out of the orb and into Dipper.

His eyes became red glass balls that looked like the orb.

Lampposts and mailboxes were repaired and the wind stopped. The darkness then turned into a gloomy sky.

The twelve-year-old was no longer himself. He was now, a walking piece of evil.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. Remember that this is only part one!


	18. Let Me Take You On a Ride

**Author's Note**: Did you guys see the trailer for the season finale!?

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch, his team, and stuff.

**Requested by: **Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _Pacifica was standing on the main stage of the annual Gravity Falls carnival.

They were about to announce the winner of the raffle.

The winner of the raffle would get to ride any ride at the carnival with Pacifica.

Pacifica was quite frightened. The roller coaster had just broke down at the very top of the 100 foot drop.

"Alright everyone! Take out you pink raffle tickets! The winning number is..."

_Please don't be a psychopath. Please don't be a psychopath. _The girl crossed her fingers and the DJ continued to say the number.

"9...0...4...2...6...1 and... 8!"

The audience looked at each other and then at their tickets.

Dipper wanted a ticket. Gruncle Stan was just too cheap to give them any money. But there, in plain sight, someone had dropped a ticket.

He picked it up and read the numbers. "9, 0, 4, 2, 6, 1, and 8!"

The boy ran up to the stage and yelled "I have the winning ticket! I have the winning ticket!"

The DJ smiled, looked closely at Dipper's ticket and then said to the audience, "Here's your winner everybody!"

Dipper grabbed Pacifica's arm and ran to the Ferris wheel.

"Wha-What?"

"It's the Ferris wheel! Mabel won't go with me, Soos and Wendy are back at Shack and Gruncle is too old to go on this ride."

Pacifica was secretly terrified of heights. "Um. A-alright."

The carny loaded the two inside of a rusty cart that had some seats.

"Hands and feet inside the ride. Enjoy the ride."

He locked the cart and pulled a lever and the cart went up.

Dipper sat next to Pacifica and looked out at the view. Finally, they were at the top.

Pacifica started to feel queasy. She closed her eyes and held on to the rail.

_It's almost over Pacifica. You can make it..._

The carny then spoke on the loudspeaker.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties. You may be stuck here for a while. Hold on tight."

Dipper smiled. "At least we're at the top! It's the best view."

He accidentally shook the cart and Pacifica started to scream.

"Dipper! Stop it! Please!"

Dipper finally noticed what was happening.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

He giggled. "The great Pacifica is afraid of something? Wow."

"Shut up. I'm just doing this for my parents."

The boy purposely shook the cart. Pacifica clung on to Dipper's arm.

He stopped shaking the cart and blushed.

The blonde blushed even more and let go immediately.

"S-sorry. I-i'm just a l-little sc-scared."

"It's fine, I guess. I, kinda liked it."

_We're at the top of a Ferris wheel. That's about seventy feet off the ground. I guess I can confess some things with her. What would she do?_

Dipper smiled and scooted next to Pacifica.

"So..."

The cart suddenly rocked back and forth.

Pacifica nearly jumped off her seat and grabbed on to Dipper.

"Oh. Jeez. I'm sorry." Her face turned red.

"No. It's fine."

The blonde continued to hold on. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel somewhat safe around you."

"Right back at you."

They both smiled and then looked at each other.

There was a sudden spark and the two fell in love.

Dipper lifted Pacifica's chin with his finger and leaned in.

She closed her eyes. He was about to lay his lips on hers when the cart started to move. They were going down.

Pacifica smiled and continued to lay her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

The carny unloaded them and Pacifica dragged him to another ride.

"Which one is this?" he asked.

The blonde gave him a wide smile. "The Tunnel of Love."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that isn't a good ending but I really don't know how to end it. Hope you liked this story!


	19. Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note: **Loving all the reviews guys! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and stuff.

**Requested by: **Preteen Wolfboy

* * *

Dipper and Wendy were having an argument on whose life was harder.

"Well Gruncle is always either looking over my shoulder or picking on me!"

"At least you don't have to constantly fix your tables or cabinets and then I have to come to work here and then there's Robbie always trying to impress me with something new!"

"Hey! I always have to look out for either Gideon and/or Pacifica!"

"You wouldn't last a day in _my_ shoes!"

"Right back at you!"

"I can arrange that!"

Dipper smirked. "How's about a bet? You're Dipper and I'm Wendy for the rest of the day. First person to break has to be the winner's slave for the week."

"Deal. Get ready to be my slave Dip- er I mean, Wendy."She smiled.

Wendy jumped the counter and went to the bathroom. "D- Wendy! Come here for a second!"

Dipper blushed and went to the bathroom door. "Y-yes?"

"Go upstairs and bring me one of your shirts, shorts, vest, and shoes."

He sheepishly we upstairs and got the clothes. Then he took his shoes off and put them in the pile.

"I g-got them." He was still blushing.

She opened the door a bit and snatched the clothes.

Wendy changed into those clothes and gave Dipper her button up shirt and long pants. She also took off her shoes and handed it to him. The girl took off his hat and took her hat off. They swapped hats.

"That should do it. You look good 'Wendy'."

Then the teenager left outside. "I'll be out doing something random!"

Dipper walked inside of the restroom and changed into Wendy's clothes. The pants were too long so he just folded it. The boots were also big. Her shirt squeezed his waist and it was also longer than expected.

_You can do this. It's only twelve more hours._

He sat back at the counter.

Robbie then came in with some white pads on his eyes.

"Hey babe. I went to the doctor's today and they said that I need glasses. I just put in some eyes drops and need to let them set."

Dipper was about to say something, but he wasn't supposed to break.

He cleared his throat and said, "Do you need me to guide you the erst of the day?"

"It would help. It would also help if I got a kiss on the cheek." Then Robbie smiled.

Dipper sighed and held hands with Robbie. It took all of his might but he sucked it up, went on his toes, and gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek.

It was weirder than he expected. Weird in a good way...

Dipper got this tingly feeling and he couldn't explain it.

Little did he know that Robbie felt the same thing. He just thought that Wendy was more magical than usual.

The black-haired boy smiled and put his arm around Dipper's waist.

"How's about we go on a picnic? I have a basket. All you need to do is guide us there."

"Uh, sure. Let me just get my coat." _Yeah, that's something Wendy would say. Right? _Dipper was good at playing Wendy. At least good enough to fool Robbie.

The two made it to the park alive and then sat down on the grass.

Robbie opened the basket and took out a sandwich he made.

"Open wide." He held Dipper's back and fed him the sandwich.

"Mmm," Dipper faked.

Robbie finished feeding Dipper and then suggested some desert.

"Sure. You have any ice cream?"

The teen puckered up and leaned in.

Dipper sighed and remembered the bet.

He puckered and leaned in as well.

_Woah, _Dipper thought. _I...what...this...feeling. It's...what?_

Robbie ran his fingers through Dipper's hair. That's when he found out.

He pulled back.

"Did you cut your hair? Wait a minute, your hair isn't that smooth. Who the freak are you?"

He couldn't break character. "Erm, I made a bet with, Dipper. I'm actually the real Dipper Pines. Wendy is pretending to be me and I'm pretending to be her."

"Oh my..." Robbie was speechless.

"I'm sorry. It was a bet and-" Dipper was fast talking when Robbie interrupted him.

"No. The thing is, I enjoyed it. It's something I never felt with Wendy. Ever."

"I felt tingly on the inside. I don't know what it is."

Robbie took off the pads on his eyes and saw Dipper.

Then he leaned in and kissed Dipper again.

Dipper didn't pull back. He enjoyed it actually.

When Robbie pulled back, the two laid down and looked at the clouds.

Dipper forgot about the bet and Robbie forgot about the real Wendy.

They were in love and nobody on earth could take them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Rawr! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	20. Happy Birthday Mabel (MabelXMermando)

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late. I'm sick and it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch and his team of geniuses and Gravity Falls and stuff.

**Requested by: **Cheeze18

* * *

It was Dipper and Mabel's eighteenth birthday and she hadn't felt true love since she left Mermando.

_What has he been up to lately? Is he alright? How is he?_

There was absolutely no way that she could contact him.

So Mabel escaped from the party that Wendy and Soos planned for the twins and sat out nearby the lake.

_I wish he was here._

The girl took off her shoes and waded in the water. A hand then grabbed her foot. She screamed and tried to pull back.

Whatever the creäture was, it laughed. And it laughed hard. The creäture let go and revealed itself.

"Mermando!"

Mabel jumped into the water and squeezed him.

"Yes Mabel. I am here. I could not resist to come on your eighteenth birthday!"

Something kicked Mabel. "Ouch! What was that?"

Mermando stood up. "Sorry. I am not used to my new legs."

She was speechless. "You...legs...how?"

"I was old enough to get some legs! It is a very long story."

"Either way, legs or no legs, I missed you!"

"I came here to take you out on a birthday date."

"Oh! Wonderful!"

Mermando came out of the water and Mabel came out next to him.

It took some drying off but eventually, the two were dry.

He wore some skinny jeans and a baggy sweater. Mabel had her usual sweater and skirt which was still wet. Oh well.

Mermando led Mabel to a little restaurant near the edge of town. It looked like all seafood.

All the boy had to do was smile and wave at the chef and hostess and they were seated at a hidden booth behind a fountain.

"Do you know the owners of this place?" asked Mabel.

"Yes. They are my aunt and uncle. This place is brand new! Ever since we got a machine to get legs, mermaids are all inhabiting land!"

A woman who resembled Mermando came in and handed the couple each one menu.

"Hello. You must be Mabel. I am Mermando's aunt, Mermia. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nice to meet you! And I would just like some water," replied Mabel.

"Fresh water please. Thank you."

The two talked for a while and then ordered their foods.

They ate and talked when finally, it was over.

"There's one more thing I have planned for your birthday."

He then took her outside to the lake where a boat was waiting for them near the dock.

Mermando helped her get in the boat and then he got in himself.

The teen paddled the boat until they reached the middle. Mabel sat next to Mermando and laid her head on his shoulders.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate you coming back for me."

"Anything for you, my love."

Mabel sat up and looked up at Mermando.

"I really missed you."

"Me too. But I haven't given you my gift yet."

The teenage boy took out a pearl ring out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring. If you take it, you promise me that you'll never leave me."

Mabel put on the ring and looked at his eyes.

He really did truly love her.

She then leaned in and laid her lips on his. The whole world was ignored. The sounds of the birds were gone. All they focused on was each other.

When they pulley back, Mabel smiled said, "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright guys! In total, I owe you guys at least seven other stories! So hope you guys like this one! :)


	21. Reverse MabelXGideon

**Author's Note:** One down, six to go!

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

**Requested by:** lil ol gravity falls

* * *

Dipper and Mabel just finished another show at the Tent of Telepathy. Dipper went backstage while Mabel went down towards the audience.

There, nearby the exit way, was Gideon Pines. Mabel smiled and ran over there.

"Hi! Um, I mean, hey. Can I ask something?"

Gideon stepped aside so he wouldn't get out-of-the-way. "Sure Mabel. Just make it quick. I have to go somewhere."

"Yeah. Um. So. There's this new restaurant near the edge of town and I was wondering if you, um, would, er, go out with me? You know, to try the food out."

"Sure. Meet me at the Shack tonight."

"Really? That was kind of easier than expected."

"Yeah. We're just going to eat right?"

"Oh yeah. Just eat."

"OK then! See you tonight Mabel!" Gideon then ran off to catch up with his sister Pacifica.

Mabel sighed and went backstage with Dipper.

"Where were you?" asked her brother.

"Oh nowhere. But later today I need to go to that new restaurant downtown."

"That little old bistro?!" Dipper spoke with disgust.

"Yes that little bistro. It's a wonderful place to eat. At least that's what I heard."

"Can come with you then?"

"No," Mabel replied.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine. Fine." Dipper continued on with his makeup while Mabel headed off to get ready. She put on a casual dress that was white with black dots.

_I hope he likes me after this date. He didn't seem to think it was a date though. Maybe I can change his mind._

She put on her headband with the amulet. It was their trademark.

Then the girl got her purse and walked outside. Mabel made her was to the Shack and knocked on the door.

Inside, she heard footsteps and the sounds of the lock clicking. Gideon was dressed in his regular vest and hat with a blue pine tree.

"Hey. So should we go off to the bistro?"

"Yeah sure."

The two walked side by side until they reached the restaurant. It was a silent and awkward walk there. But it was short.

Gideon opened the door for Mabel and gestured his hand for her to enter. She smiled and went straight to the host. "Um I'm here for Mabel Gleeful, party of two."

The host looked through the book of reservations and saw her name. "Right this way ma'am."

He escorted them to a little table near the window that was decorated with two candles and a bottle of apple cider.

"Just as you requested ma'am. I'll be back later to take your order." He set down two menus on the table and left.

Being a gentlemen, Gideon pulled out Mabel's chair and once she sat, he pushed it in.

The girl opened the menu and Gideon sat down.

"This place is pretty nice. Thanks for taking me here again."

"No problem." Mabel took a breath. _Just tell him how you feel. Tell him that you like him! _

"You know what else is nice?"

Gideon looked up from the menu and asked, "What?"

"You. You're nice. I like you." Mabel covered her mouth noticing how awkward and weird that sounded.

"Wha-what? Woah. I like you too but not like that. We can just stay as friends. Maybe close friends. Sorry."

Mabel put her hands down and looked at the menu. She hid her face behind the menu and started to cry a little.

_I just embarrassed myself! I won't be able to talk to him ever again! What have I done!?_

The waiter came back and took their order. Mabel still had the menu covering her face. "J-j-just some w-water for m-me."

Gideon looked confused. "Um, I'll just have some soda."

"Okay so any food?"

"I'll h-have a p-pasta with s-shrimp."

"Make that two."

"Alrighty. I'll be here with your waters in just a second."

The waiter took the menus and walked away. He revealed Mabel's red puffy face. Her mascara was running down her face.

"Woah. Mabel, are you alright?"

She sniffled. "Y-yeah. I guess so." Gideon got his napkin and wiped her face. That was when he saw her eyes.

Something about them caused a spark and made Gideon feel somewhat interested in her.

"H-hey Mabel?"

The girl stopped sniffling and said, "Yes?"

"I know this sounds like I'm just trying to make you feel better but I think I may like you."

"What? You're just saying that to make me feel better. I love the sympathy but I won't embarrass myself any longer. Excuse me."

She got her purse and headed off to the restroom.

Gideon had to think of something to make Mabel believe her. _Ding._

When Mabel came out, she saw that everyone else had left. _Hm. That's weird. _

Gideon was gone too.

_I should have known. _Mabel started to walk out the door when there was a rose with a note taped to a table in front of her.

It said: _Turn around. _

She turned around to see Gideon in his seat wearing a tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"For you." He handed her the flowers.

Then the boy took her hand and sat her down. The food came and Gideon started to have a conversation with Mabel.

_Maybe this isn't a waste after all. Maybe he does like me. _They finished their food and Gideon paid for the bill. He took her outside and held her by the hand.

"Mabel. I like you. It's true. I swear. But if you don't believe me it's fi-"

She cut him off by quickly kissing him. She then instantly pulled back. "I believe you." Mabel was one to get things done. {x)}

Gideon and Mabel walked back to the Shack hand in hand. And together, without knowing, the two thought, '_Score!'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **OK so I'll leave you with this. My laptop got so hot that the charger (which was plugged in) started smoking and now has a little melted part. So this might count for tomorrows. The world may never know. xD


	22. A Wendy Story Part 2

**Author's Note:** Oh summer. Where have you gone!?_  
_

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch made Gravity Falls and Disney made Cinderella.

**Previously:** _"Well? Where is the stinking invitation!" Pacifica started to throw a tantrum._

_Mrs. Northwest went through the back door and said, "Oh and don't replace the gold pieces, Wendy. Rubies and diamonds are so la mode d'hier."_

_And with that said, Pacifica's parents left. Wendy waved good-bye to them and then the flier stood out of his sleeve. Pacifica ran up at Wendy and grabbed the invitation._

_"Y-you...y-you...LIAR!" Pacifica ran upstairs with the invitation. "Looks like I'm going to a party."_

* * *

Wendy sighed. _What have I done?_

She picked up the broom and started to sweep even though the house was as clean as it could be.

Meanwhile, at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel were setting up the party.

"Are you going to have that dance with Wendy like you wanted to?"

"I hope. Even though it would be awkward because she's taller than me."

"This party is probably going to be the best one we've had so far."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're going to have that dance and I'm going to have the party queen crown! Then there's the fact that Pacifica isn't going to come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"I just have this feeling in my gut that she's coming."

"Well we better be going upstairs to get ready! The party is an hour away."

The twins went upstairs to get ready for the biggest party they were going to have. Little did they know that trouble was coming their way.

Pacifica finished putting on her regular party clothes and stepped inside her car. "Take me to the Shack," she told the driver. "And step on it."

While she was on her way to the Shack party, Wendy just arrived at home to get ready.

She changed from her brown dress and white apron maid outfit into her usual skinny jeans and boots with the button up shirt and hat.

With the finishing touches of a black bow tie, she combed her hair and headed off to the Shack.

By the time she got there, everyone was inside and the doors looked like they were locked. _Stan probably's going to make them pay an exit fee._

She took out her keys and opened the door. Then she carefully locked the door behind her and walked to the party area. There she saw Pacifica, and many other girls, trying to dance with Dipper for some reason.

Wendy tapped the shoulder of a nearby boy. "Do you know why everyone wants to dance with that boy?" She pointed to Dipper.

The boy turned around, "Oh! Dipper Pines? He said he wants to dance with a special girl but nobody knows who it is. Word went around that whoever the special girl is, she's going to be called the Queen of Parties."

"Why?"

"People are saying that Dipper is the 'King of Parties.' That girl's going to be invited to every party at Gravity Falls."

"That's cool. I wonder who it is."

"So do I."

The boy walked away to the punch table and Wendy made eye contact with Dipper. Dipper smiled and made his way through the crowd of girls and stood next to Wendy. "Hey!"

Wendy smiled at the boy. "Hey. Cool party."

"Thanks."

Soos put on a slow song and said, "For all you dudes and dudettes all there, take it slow..."

All the girls excitedly looked at Dipper. Dipper held Wendy's hand and said, "Will you dance with me?"

The only thing you heard in the room was a bunch of gasps and sighs.

Wendy gladly stepped with Dipper on the dance floor while she tried hiding her face from Pacifica.

Pacifica gritted her teeth. "I know who that is. Why would Dipper wanna dance with such a peasant!"

She stomped her way home and made a complete mess everywhere and smirked evilly.

Dialing the phone, Pacifica crushed all the vases and ripped all the curtains. "Hello?"

"Sweetie? Pacifica? What's wrong?"

"Mom. There's a huge mess at home and Wendy isn't here to clean it up!"

"But sweetheart, Wendy is off from work now."

Pacifica started to yell through the phone. "But mom! I need this house clean! NOW!"

"Um. A-alright. I'll c-call Wendy r-right away!" She immediately hung up.

Pacifica went out through the back door and returned to the party in no time.

Wendy and Dipper were in the middle of dancing to this upbeat song when she got a phone call. "Hold on Dip. I gotta take this."

Dipper smiled and said, "Sure. Go ahead."

She stepped to the side and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Oh! Hi Mrs. Northwest!"

"Hello sweetheart. Pacifica said that there was a mess at the house earlier. I need you to clean it up right away."

"But I'm on my partial day off."

"I'm sorry dear. Pacifica needs the house clean but the time she gets home. Bye." She hung up.

Wendy went up to Dipper and explained everything. "It's fine," Dipper replied.

"Bye." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off.

Once she got to the Northwest Mansion, she carefully unlocked the door and saw shattered clay everywhere.

The curtains were shredded to pieces and the floor had some cracks in it from the vases.

"What in the world?!"

She put her coat on the coat hanger and got the broom.

Wendy swept up all the broke shards of the vases and threw it away. Then she took the curtains and threw them away with the broken vases.

Then she turned on Mrs. Northwest's laptop and ordered some new vases and new curtains.

Once she was done with that, the girl took out the tiles that had cracks in it and threw it in the garbage. Wendy made her way to the basement where she took out the extra tiles.

She may have cut her arms with the tiles, but the red-head had to suck it up and get it over.

Meanwhile, Pacifica picked the lock of the door and made her way back to the party. She spotted Dipper sitting by himself on the couch and walked over to him.

"Hey. Why are you sitting here alone? You should be partying!" _I have to trick him into dancing with me so that I can become the Party Queen! _

"Oh. It's because Wendy went to work. Apparently some jerk messed up your house and your mom wants her to clean it all up. Bummer right?"

"Yeah. Anyways, wanna dance?"

"Nah. It's okay. I was planning to dance with Wendy all night but that dumb old idiot just had to ruin your house."

_Jeez. It wasn't that bad was it? Oh well. I have to stay on task. _

"Come on! Let's dance! It's a perfect song to dance to!" She started to dance and Dipper smiled.

"I love the effort and all but I just want to go upstairs. Enjoy the party."

He went upstairs into the attic room. _What was up with Pacifica? _

Back at the Northwest Mansion, Wendy was finished installing the new tiles and the delivery man knocked on the door.

"I have the vases and curtains."

"That was pretty quick."

"Yeah. It was quick delivery."

Wendy signed for the packages and started to open the boxes, the vases were pretty heavy but she managed to replace all the vases.

Next, she got the curtains and hung them up. It was pretty hard because the windows in the mansion were enormous.

By the time she finished cleaning the entire house again, it was midnight. The party was over.

The teen sighed, got her coat, and went home.

Laying on her bed, she thought about the party.

_Dipper chose me. Out of all the girls me. And then Pacifica ruined all of it for her own selfish needs. Ugh. I just want to quit this! _

Pacifica was in her bed at home thinking about the party as well.

_Ugh. Why Wendy. Out of all the girls at the party, he chooses Wendy. And he could have chosen me! Now I will never get invited to every party. Unless I can change something about it. _She smirked devilishly to herself and thought of a plan to ruin Wendy's chances to become a party queen.

The girl ended up passing out and dreaming about being hand in hand with Dipper at the most exclusive party in town.

The party suddenly was filled with the sounds of ringing. It got louder and louder. Someone was calling out her name. _Pacifica...Pacifica..._

She woke up. Her mom was in front of her trying to wake her up while her alarm clock went off beside her.

"Someone's here for you sweetheart. At least I think so. Oh and Wendy is doing laundry in the basement."

The blonde rubbed her eyes. Something clicked in her mind. _The plan._

She smiled and walked downstairs in her gold silk pajamas and made her way to the kitchen. As she passed by the basement, she took out a key and locked the basement door.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Dipper sitting down and drinking some juice.

"Hi Pacifica. Have you seen Wendy here anywhere?"

"No. Why?"

"There's this party and I'm invited plus one guest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Planning to take Wendy with me if I can find her anywhere. I need to RSVP immediately."

"Why don;t you just take me? I mean Wendy is nowhere in sight and probably won't be for a while."

"How do you know?"

"Just a wild guess. I'm free this Saturday by the way."

"How did you know the party was on Saturday?"

"Wild guess?"

"Uh, okay." Dipper sat in silence as Pacifica ate her breakfast.

Downstairs in the basement, Wendy was just about done with the laundry and was headed upstairs.

"What? It's locked? Good thing I came ready."

She set down the laundry basket and took out a bobby pin and a paper clip. Slowly, she unlocked the door. It took a while, but she finally got out. The teen picked up the basket and went out to the kitchen to see Dipper and Pacifica having a chat.

Dipper stopped talking and saw Wendy. "Oh! There you are!" He stood up and smiled. "There's a party on Saturday and was wondering if you would want to come with me."

Wendy looked at Pacifica who gave her a nasty look. "Of course Dipper. I would love to go with you."

Dipper widened his smiled. "Thanks! I gotta go and RSVP. Pick you up at the Shack on Saturday alright?" He opened the mansion door and ran to the Shack.

Wendy closed the door and felt satisfied. She put down the laundry and left.

"Where do you think you're going?! You have a _ton _of work to do!" Pacifica was raged. How could her plan have gone wrong?

"Nope. Because I quit! No college credit is worth you treating me like garbage and giving me hard tasks and chores! I quit." She took a glass to juice and poured it over Pacifica's head and ran out home.

All was well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The conclusion to A Wendy Story! How was that? Did you guys see the season finale of Gravity Falls? I knew Stan was up to something! Put in the reviews what you thought of the finale. Hope you liked the story! :)


	23. The Darkness Part 2

**Author's Note:** Alright so if I don't post in a while, it's because I'm typing everything so the uploading each day can be easier.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch and his crew made Gravity Falls and everything affiliated with Gravity Falls.

**Previously: **_"Prepare to vanish."_

_The smoke came out of the orb and into Dipper._

_His eyes became red glass balls that looked like the orb._

_Lampposts and mailboxes were repaired and the wind stopped. The darkness then turned into a gloomy sky._

_The twelve-year-old was no longer himself. He was now, a walking piece of evil._

* * *

The boy walked back home to the Shack. Creeping through the back, he saw Soos raking some leaves.

"Hey hambone! What's up?"

Dipper proceeded to walk up to Soos.

"Woah bro. You're starting to creep me out here."

He held his hand up and a mysterious force caused him to choke Soos.

"Ouch. Dude that hurts. Dude. Seriously. Knock it off. I can't breathe." Minutes of choking left Soos unconscious. A part of the smoke came out of Dipper and entered into Soos. The smoke caused Soos to walk straight into the forest. He kept walking until he entered this cage that the orb of evil had set up earlier. The smoke exited his body and made its way back into Dipper.

Soos regained consciousness and realized what was happening. "What the heck? Where am I? What in the world is this? What's up with Dipper. How do I get out of this thing!"

The man-child tried biting through the metal and eventually gave up. In the corner of the cage was a bowl of hamster food. "Don't mind if I do!"

He ate some of the hamster food and felt drowsy. Soos passed out in the cage.

Meanwhile, Evil Dipper made his way inside of the Shack. He was on his was upstairs when he bumped into Grenda.

"Oh hi Dipper! It's sleepover time again! Do you want a make over?"

Dipper just stood still. Inside, he was trying to fight the evil force.

_Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Leave me alone!_

_Dipper Pines! You must annihilate the ones you love, control those who befriend you!_

_What!? I will never do that! You won't make_ _me! _

"Dipper! Make overs? Hello? Are you there?" Grenda waved her hand in front of his face.

He finally jolted upright. The evil force made Dipper hit Grenda where she was weak, in the feelings.

The force got into her mind and started to insult and judge her. As she slowly started to cry, some of the smoke entered Grenda's body. She too went out towards the woods and went inside the cage. The smoke left and closed the cage. Soos woke up and saw Grenda.

"Hey. You're Mabel's friend right? Hi. I'm Soos." He extended his hand. Grenda just sat in the corner eating the hamster food when she finally realized what had happened.

"Where am I? I'm supposed to be at the sleepover!" She frantically punched the bars. No luck.

The girl punched the top of the cage. Still no luck.

Out in the distance, the smoke had taken over control of Candy and made her get inside of the cage.

When she became herself again, she looked at Grenda and at the cage.

"What in the world is happening? I am supposed to be at the sleepover party with Mabel."

Soos explained how they were stuck and there was no way out.

The three started to yell and scream for help. The only thing that came to help was a little woodpecker.

At the Shack, Evil Dipper was coming to Mabel, when Waddles stopped in front of him.

The pig could feel some evil source and blocked Dipper. The source tried to get in to Waddles but the smoke couldn't effect living things that were shorter than three feet.

Dipper kicked Waddles. The pig still wouldn't budge.

He had to do something. The boy was controlled to go downstairs and grab a knife. Slowly he crept upstairs where Waddles was just laying down and relaxing.

The knife was about to pierce through the pig when someone opened the door.

"DIPPER?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel like this isn't a good story. :/ I'll continue it anyways. x) What do you think? Will evil prevail? Will Soos, Candy, and Grenda escape? Who will be the one to save all of them? All there is left to say is, **to be continued. **


	24. Darkness Part 3

**Author's Note: **Alright I just wanna say that I love all of you guys a bunch! Thanks for all the great reviews and all the views! *virtual hugs*

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch, creator of Gravity Falls. He is also the owner of Gravity Falls.

**Previously: **_Dipper kicked Waddles. The pig still wouldn't budge._

_He had to do something. The boy was controlled to go downstairs and grab a knife. Slowly he crept upstairs where Waddles was just laying down and relaxing._

_The knife was about to pierce through the pig when someone opened the door._

_"DIPPER?!"_

* * *

Mabel looked at the boy. She was completely flabbergasted. "What are you doing?"

Waddles ran away safely and went out to the woods.

Dipper stood up and went down to the kitchen where he put the knife back in the drawer.

"Were you just about to hurt Waddles!?" Mabel followed Dipper around in her night-gown.

The boy turned around. He remained silent.

"Dipper, are you alright?"

Still, the boy remained silent.

Inside, Dipper was trying to fight it.

_"Mabel! I need help! Something is controlling me and I can't control it!"_

_"She can't hear you, child. Slowly you and I will become one. For now, you can relax, enjoy being you while it lasts."_

"Dipper? Helloo? Anyone there?" She waved her hand in front of her. _Something's wrong and I can feel it. Dipper always talks to me and he wouldn't harm Waddles in any way. I have to get to the bottom of this._

Mabel went off unnoticed while Dipper was fighting the evil power that was inside.

This left Mabel at least half an hour to look for the one place her questions could be answered, Book 3.

Meanwhile, Waddles walked until he found the cage where everyone was trapped.

"Oink. Oink."

"Waddles!" Grenda ran to the side where Waddles was and motioned him to walk up to the cage. The pig did as he was told and walked up to Grenda.

Candy continued to look at the cage. She had been doing this for about an hour or so. Finally, she found a weak spot at the top corner. It looked like a nail had been loose.

The girl tried to grab the bolt and take it out. She just wasn't tall enough. "Grenda. Let me stand on your shoulders for a second."

She was confused, but agreed. Grenda lifted up Candy and put her on her shoulders. Soos was deep into his nap and didn't know any of this was happening.

"I'm almost there..." Candy said.

Together, they were still too short. Waddles just sat down and snorted. The black-haired girl got an idea.

Still on Grenda's shoulder, Candy got Waddles attention and told Grenda to pick him up. Grenda managed to squeeze Waddles through the bars and give him to Candy.

He was lifted at the very top. He looked at the loose nail and bit it, thinking that it was food. The nail came out and the roof of the cage started to rattle. _Yes! _thought Candy.

Grenda put Candy down and Candy put down Waddles.

"Now what?" asked the brown-haired girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's all for now guys! :D I need you guys to do something for me. Please be patient with the one shots please. It would mean a lot. Last week was kinda hard to squeeze in the time to type some FanFictions because of some personal reasons. Thanks for understanding! Sending all the love right back at you! :]


	25. Darkness Part 4

**Author's Note: **It's almost time to say good-bye guys. :( Darn you school!

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch created Gravity Falls and owns the copyright of it.

**Previously:** _Still on Grenda's shoulder, Candy got Waddles attention and told Grenda to pick him up. Grenda managed to squeeze Waddles through the bars and give him to Candy._

_He was lifted at the very top. He looked at the loose nail and bit it, thinking that it was food. The nail came out and the roof of the cage started to rattle. Yes! thought Candy._

_Grenda put Candy down and Candy put down Waddles._

_"Now what?" asked the brown-haired girl._

* * *

Candy grabbed all the hamster food and put some water on it until it became soggy. She molded it into a ball and waited for it to harden. When the food hardened, it got very solid.

It was almost rock like. She gave the 'rock' to Grenda and told her to 'hit the top of the cage with her best shot.'

Grenda did as she was told and dented the top of the cage.

She continued to do this until there was a hole at the top that was big enough for Candy to got through. The brown-haired girl lifted Candy up and she managed to climb out. She got a nearby branch and explained to Grenda the break out plan.

Hours and hours passed. Finally, the two bars in the front were dented and made a big enough parting for Grenda to come out with Waddles. Soos was still in his deep sleep so the girls left him in the cage.

By the time they were at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel were gone.

While this was all happening, hours back, Mabel was out in the woods when she stumbled upon Book 3.

She picked it up and flipped through all the pages. _Nope. Nothing about an evil power._

When all hope was lost, Mabel got the monocle placed it in the palm of the hand on the cover.

The book shook and moved around until a ray of light burst out. A hologram burst out.

"The darkness. An evil force that when with enough power, can destroy the world. I, Cornelius Bartholomew Cartson-Pines, have defeated the darkness. But it will return. Stronger and stronger, the darkness will destroy the Pines clan. You, the savior of the Pines, must save the others. Get all your friends and family that you love. Bring them to the Tallest Tree. Stand in a circle and think of all the things you truly love. You must hurry. The darkness will destroy all. But there is one thing to remember tha-"

The hologram was cut off by a foot who stepped on the monocle. "Hey!"

Mabel looked up and saw Dipper. She whispered to herself. "The darkness took you over."

"Prepare to die," said the evil Dipper.

Mabel took the book and ran away. She bumped into Candy and Grenda. "Good you're here. Come with me to the Tallest Tree."

Candy and Grenda started to giggle how it rhymed but Mabel continued to stay serious. She heard footsteps behind her.

Mabel ran to the tree and Candy and Grenda followed. There, they saw Soos and Gruncle Stan.

"Gruncle? Soos What are you guys doing here?"

"We know about it. We've tried to defeat the darkness since the start. I heard what happened to Dipper and I came here to help," replied Gruncle Stan.

Mabel was still very confused but put it aside for Dipper. "Alright everyone, hold hands and stand in a circle."

Everyone did as they were told. "Now think long and hard about something you lov-"

Mabel was cut off.

Out in the distance, someone shot an arrow. It struck her right in the back. Everyone ran towards her. Candy took out the arrow. Mabel wasn't dead, but she was very wounded. It seemed like she was getting weak. There wasn't much time left for her. She had to be taken to a hospital.

"Mabel. Come on. It isn't very far from here!"

"No...we have to save Dipper from the darkness..."

"You mean your brother?" Dipper was almost completely taken over by the darkness.

"He's gone now. Nothing of him left. Soon, the rest of your clan will be gone with him."

Mabel tried reaching out to Dipper but her hand fell. She was losing energy. "Dipper..." she said.

It was her last word before she fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mabel girl! Don't leave meeeeee! xD Alright guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I might be able to finish this before school starts. :D


	26. Darkness Part 5

**Author's Note: ***virtual hugs and smiles*

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch made Gravity Falls. He owns Gravity Falls.

**Previously: **_"You mean your brother?" Dipper was almost completely taken over by the darkness._

_"He's gone now. Nothing of him left. Soon, the rest of your clan will be gone with him."_

_Mabel tried reaching out to Dipper but her hand fell. She was losing energy. "Dipper..." she said._

_It was her last word before she fell._

* * *

With tears in their eyes, they all held hands and thought of something they love. _I love my friends, _thought Candy.

Grenda thought the same thing.

_I love my bros and dudettes, _thought Soos.

Gruncle thought long and hard and he finally thought, _I love Mabel and Dipper. They're the best great-niece and nephew. They're the best family._

Then Mabel, before dying, thought, _I love Dipper, Gruncle, and all my friends here in Gravity Falls and __I couldn't ask for more._

The tree glowed. Evil Dipper tried to stop them but the small part of the real Dipper was too busy fighting the evil source inside.

The tree continued to glow when finally, it reached the top of the tree and sparks flew out. The darkness escaped and was trapped inside of the tree. The sparks flew on Mabel. The love was strong enough to cure Mabel.

She was loved and that was what healed her.

The wound closed and she stopped bleeding. The color returned to her face and she stood up. The girl had felt rejuvenated.

Dipper was himself again and felt better. He felt somewhat stronger.

Everyone went back to the Shack where Waddles was waiting for them at the steps.

They went inside where Dipper told his story about his meet with the darkness and how it felt to be inside the same body with an evil force.

Candy, Grenda, and Soos told their story about the cage and how they escaped.

The town of Gravity Falls was saved and remained a safe haven for everyone. All thanks to the Pines.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry its short and it sucks guys. I didn't know how to end it so I tried my best. Hope you liked 'The Darkness' series.


	27. The Manliest Story Ever Told

**Author's Note: ***more virtual hugs and stuff*

**Disclaimer: **ALEX HIRSCH. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THIS? xD

**Requested by:** Bonito88

* * *

The Corduroy household was freezing cold. Winter in Gravity Falls was always brutal with the hard snow and the unexpected blizzards. Then there were the snow ins which meant that everyone had to stay indoors. All of Gravity Falls either had a heater or a fireplace to keep them warm. Even the Mystery Shack had a fireplace. The only household with no heat was the Corduroy's. Wendy and her brothers sat one the couch with layers and layers of blankets. Their dad was outside at the forest looking for some firewood. That was when the cold got to him and he passed out. Some creäture found him and took him into his care.

That creäture warmed him near their fire and he then woke up.

"Wha- Where am I?" asked Manly Dan.

The creäture looked down at the now woken up human. "You're in the man cave!" All of the Manotaurs yelled and hit their chests.

_I like it here, _thought Manly Dan.

The Manotaur continued talking. "My name is Chutzpar! I am a Manotaur! I found laying cold and dead and," he paused. "You were, manly. I took you into our care and warmed you!"

Manly Dan stood up and started exploring the cave. _Wow. This place is very... manly. It's like I would wanna stay here forever!_

He was just about to walk into another part of the cave when the ground rattled. All the Manotaurs went in lines. Chutzpar pulled Manly Dan in front of him. That was when Leaderaur walked out and spoke.

"Manotaurs! We must go out and find the Multi Bear! We must slay him for he has questioned our manliness! But he knows the Manotaurs! We need another species. Someone or something manly enough to kill him!"

Manly Dan thought for a while and finally made a decision. He yelled at the top of his lungs and said, "I will go and slay the Multi Bear!"

All the Manotaus including Leaderaur looked at Manly Dan. He started to regret this decision. Finally, Leaderaur gave his the spear and Manly Dan was on his way out.

He found the Mutli Bear's cave and slayed the beast! Dan picked up one of the heads and brought it back to the Man Cave.

The cave went in an uproar. They lifted him on their shoulders. He was in manly paradise.

Out of the blue, something clicked in his mind and he jumped off of their shoulders and went outside.

After punching some trees and getting some wood, he returned home to see his kids sleeping together on the couch with lots of blankets. Kissing their foreheads, he put the wood in the fireplace and lit it.

That was when Manly Dan noticed that the most manliest thing he did, was become a dad.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was this? Manly Dan has a soft side! :) *more virtual hugs* Thanks guys for being patient and nice through everything. :)


	28. Guitar Showdown

**Author's Note: **So some of you guys went back to school or are going to. So am I. The only reason I did this thing of posting 50 one-shots is because I might disappear from FanFiction for a _very _long time.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch and Gravity Falls and copyright and all that jazz.

**Requested by: **Bonito88

* * *

Mabel and Mermando were down by the lake. Mabel sat at the dock putting her feet in the water while Mermando played guitar for her.

"Wow Mermado. You must be the best guitar player I know."

"Thank you Mabel," he said, "but I am not the best. There is a story about two guitar players dueling for the spot of best guitar player. Word has it that he lives here in Gravity Falls. Maybe I can challenge him in a guitar battle."

Mabel looked around and thought. _Hmm. Who could that person be? _

Not so far away, Robbie and Wendy were having a little stroll in the forest. Robbie was playing his guitar while walking with Wendy.

"Dude. Robbie you're awesome at playing guitar."

He stopped for a while. "Thanks babe. Hey, do you hear that?"

They stopped walking and listened. In the air, there was sound of what sounded like Spanish guitar. "Wow. That sounds really nice. It's so, majestic," said Wendy.

Robbie scowled. "Come on. I think its coming from the lake."

Wendy and Robbie kept walking until they reached the lake where they saw Mabel and some guy in the water.

They walked over to the dock and saw Mabel looking at someone playing guitar. He was practically underwater.

Robbie interrupted Mermando's playing with his. The black-haired boy played louder and louder until he attracted a crowd.

Mermando accepted this 'challenge' and started to play his guitar back. The crowd cheered for who they thought was better.

Even thought the two player's hands were sore, they didn't stop at all. All the playing took away from the fact that Mermando was in the water.

They played until it became dark. Wendy and Mabel were just sitting at the edge of the dock, waiting for their dates to finish their showdown.

Finally at the end of the day, they both came to conclusion that it was a draw. Robbie smiled and shook Mermando's hand. Wendy and Robbie went on a moonlight walk to make up for the lost date time.

Mabel looked at Mermando and said, "See. You _are_ the best guitar player I know."

And so Mermando continued playing throughout the night until Mabel said good-bye and went home to the Shack.

_Today was a good day, _he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and this was also requested by MeanGreenMachine but this was after I finished typing most of it up. ^-^


	29. Blendin's Search

**Author's Note: **I'll try to upload as much FanFictions that I can before school starts.

**Disclaimer: **He's Alex Hirsch and he owns Gravity falls! Ba dun dun.

**Requested by: **Bonito88

* * *

Blendin Blandin was desperate to get proof hat Dipper and Mabel Pines were the ones that messed up the time continuum. He studied their actions and interactions with other people. He found out that Dipper and Mabel both have a friend that is was the eight in a half president of the United States.

In order to have done that, they must have had a time traveling machine. It took some time, but Blendin Blandin eventually found Quentin Trembly in a cave.

"Who goes there?" asked Quentin Trembly.

"The name's Blendin Blandin. I'm here to take you back to your time."

"Back in the day? Hmm. To be president again? That is a thing that I want. I also want a dinosaur in a top hat with cheese."

Blendin ignored the last thing he said. "Anyways, I'll take you back to your time where you can be president, if you take me to Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"You mean Rodrick and Mabel? What would you want with two kids?"

"They have things that I need. That I want."

"I want some ice cream with peanut brittle and a mustache."

"Focus here Quentin. I need to know where Dip- I mean Rodrick and his sister are."

"Hmm. They're in a house. In the forest. Near the woods."

"That doesn't make any sense. Oh well. Can you tell me where they are exactly? Will you show me?"

"Sure!" Quentin ripped off his pants and jumped on his horse backwards. "Off to the woods!"

The horse rode off and he went into the woods. Blendin followed the horse trail and was led back to the cave. They had went into a complete circle.

"What?! You promised me that you would lead me to them!"

"I also promised America that I would never eat a unicorn. Sometimes I can not keep a promise!"

"Ugh. Just take me to the Shack!"

Quentin hopped off of the horse and went inside the cave. "Would you want some peanut butter juice?"

"Um, what?"

"Peanut butter juice! The juice of the peanut butter!"

"No. No thanks."

"Alright then."

_This is useless! He's so...silly. He's never going to lead me to them! I should just give up and move on to someone else. _

Blendin Blandin walked out without Quentin noticing.

Dipper and Mabel came out from another section of the cave.

"Is he gone?"

Quentin had peanut butter in his mouth and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks again Quentin."

Then the twins went back to the Shack while Blendin moved on to the next person to question, Old Man McGucket.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I spelled Old Man McGucket's last name wrong or Blendin Blandin's name was messed up. Hope you liked it!


	30. Dipper and Pacifica's Marriage

**Author's Note: **I forgot who requested it but I remember reading the reviews and seeing someone requesting it. It's a great idea! Maybe they removed their review. Maybe it was just in my head. o.o

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

* * *

Mabel was adjusting the veil and the sleeves. "How's that? Too tight? Too loose?"

Pacifica laughed. "It's perfect. You need to calm down Mabel. I should be the nervous one."

Mabel stepped back to see Pacifica's dress. "Yeah. I guess it's fine. Unlike what happened earlier."

About 10 hours earlier, Pacifica woke up and ate a quick breakfast of juice and some toast when there was a honk of a car horn outside. She looked outside and it was Mabel in her little yellow VW Buggie. "Pacifica! Get dressed! We have a bunch of errands to run!"

The blonde waved and gestured for Mabel to come inside. Pacifica ran upstairs while eating the toast and jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later, Pacifica came downstairs in her jeans and blazer.

"Let's go!" They both went in the car and drove to the first stop, the nail salon.

They both got their nails done and then headed over to the bakery to make sure the cake and other pastries were fine.

The two picked up their dresses and shoes. Then Pacifica got all the flowers, jewelry, and checked on the catering.

All the errands were done. Pacifica went home and fell asleep. She was ready for tomorrow.

It was the big day and Dipper was waiting for his soon to be wife right next to his best man Soos.

While they were waiting for Pacifica to walk out the doors, Gruncle Stan was giving Dipper a pep talk.

"Look Dip. I may be old, but I know a thing or two about relationships." Gruncle was right. He was getting very old and could barely scam people out of money any more.

Dipper looked at Gruncle and he continued. "I know I never did get married but I've seen people get married. They'll end up fighting and then getting a divorce. Don't fight with her alright? Then you'll be fine."

"Thanks Gruncle." Dipper gave him a hug.

The music started and everyone got into place.

Gideon came out as the flower boy and then all the bridesmaids came out as well.

They came out with their pairs like Wendy who was pregnant walking with her husband Robbie, and then Mabel with Mermando who now had legs.

That was when Pacifica came out. Her hair was up in a fancy up-do bun that was complimented by her veil.

The silk white dress with a silk train behind her. Slowly she walked up to where Dipper was and she stood where she had to. Pacifica looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

_I can't believe this is really happening! It's like a dream come true, _Pacifica thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm only going to separate half of the wedding with the other half mostly so I can kind of fit in a future part of their lives.


	31. Dipper and Pacifica's Marriage Part 2

**Author's Note: **I might not be able to post on Monday because of a meeting. .-.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns all of Gravity Falls.

* * *

They exchanged their vows and then said their, 'I do's.'

Then Dipper put Pacifica's veil up. Good thing Mabel suggested wearing waterproof makeup because she was crying her eyes out in a happy way.

He wiped her tears gently with his hands and then out a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Then he had a flashback of when they first dated.

They were both were very nervous. Dipper wore a tux he had borrowed from his Gruncle and she wore something casual. Even though they wore different things and came from completely different families, they loved each other and that's all that really mattered.

Then he remembered when he proposed to her. She just thought that it was an ordinary date until almost all of Gravity Falls showed up and he went on one knee with a ring. Pacifica was in shock and was speechless.

Back to the present, he noticed her perfection and just fell in love with her all over again.

He leaned in and she leaned in too. They sealed the official show of their love with a kiss. Everyone clapped for them.

Mabel smiled. She had never seen her brother that happy before.

Fast forward to about a five years later when Pacifica and Dipper were happily living in their own little house in the Gravity Falls.

Dipper was building something outside while Pacifica was inside making some lunch.

Two little five-year-olds ran through the house and eventually went outside.

"Daddy! Piper's being mean to me!"

"Nuh uh! Diane's being mean to _me!_"

"Kids, kids, guess what?"

The two children looked up at their father.

"I finished your clubhouse!"

The twins embraced their father and ran inside of the finished product.

Pacifica came outside with some sandwiches and juice.

"Lunch time kids!"

The children immediately ran out of the clubhouse and sat down on the table on the back porch.

Dipper wiped the dirt off of his face and put the tools away.

When he came back outside, the kids were done eating and they were sitting on the little bench swing right next to their mom. She was reading them a story until they dozed off sleeping.

The dad carried his kids and put them on their beds.

He kissed their foreheads, got ready for bed, and then climbed into bed where Pacifica was reading another book.

"We raised some pretty good children didn't we Pacifica?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, "yes we did."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! :)


	32. Pacifica Gets Sick (A VERY SHORT STORY)

**Author's Note:** :)

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and its copyright and everything else with it.

**Requested by: **Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

Pacifica was stuck in bed. She had been sick with hay fever for about a week now and there was absolutely now way of getting better now.

She took all the suggested medicines and remedies. There wasn't any luck.

There was a knock on the door. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

With a weak voice, Pacifica said, "Come in."

Dipper opened the door and came in with some sort of box.

She smiled. He went and sat next to her bed. Then he opened the box and brought out a book.

"My mom always read this to me when I was sick." He started to read he one of his childhood books and at around lunch time, he finished.

The maid brought some food and Dipper told her to return it. Then he took out a thermos that was still piping hot.

"What was that for?" asked Pacifica.

"I have some homemade chicken noodle soup. It's a special recipe."

He fed her some of the chicken noodle soup and finally, she finished it and started having a stuffy nose.

Dipper handed her a tissue box and her eye sight was getting blurry.

"H-hey D-d-dipper. I'm f-feeling kinda d-drowsy."

The boy climbed into the bed to pick up all the tissues to throw them away when she passed out oh his arm.

There was nothing left to do but just lay back.

She sneezed and he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Pacifica laid her head comfortably on his shoulder and smiled.

She was feeling better all ready.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this was SO short. I really didn't have much time after the meeting. :(


	33. Dipper and Pacifica's Second Date

**Author's Note: **Here you go person who keeps asking on my Tumblr.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns all of Gravity Falls and its stuff.

**Requested by: **That anon on my Tumblr.

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were both getting ready for their second date.

They settled on taking a little night walk through the forest and then a little midnight carriage back home.

So Pacifica finished taking a shower and got dressed in her usual outfit.

She wanted to do something different with her hair and so she experimented.

"Should I have it up or down? Maybe in a braid. Or I can put a hat on. Or some clips. Maybe a headband."

After about an hour of hair experimenting, she just decided to keep her hair down.

Dipper was having the same problems. He took off his hat and got some gel. He styled it in different ways and just settled on having his normal hair.

Time passed by and Pacifica walked over to the Mystery Shack. She looked at her watch and started running. By the time she arrived at the Shack, Dipper was waiting outside on the steps.

"Hi Pacifica. I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry," she sat next to him on the steps. "So where are we going for our night walk?"

He stood up. "Just follow me." Dipper handed her a water bottle and started to walk out near the forest.

They finally made it to a little stream. The moonlight reflected off of the stream and made the walk even more romantic than usual.

At the end of the stream was a little waterfall that perfectly gave off some mist.

Some of the mist got into Pacifica's hair and made it sparkle. They stopped and sat down on a nearby rock

Dipper got the hair that was on her face and put it behind her ear.

She smiled and he got a flower from nearby and gave it to her.

"Thanks. You really planned all of this out didn't you?"

"Yeah. I just want this to turn out nice. I really like you."

She looked at him. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"Cool." Pacifica secretly liked him back but couldn't find courage to tell him.

They sat in awkward silence until Dipper suggested they go on the carriage ride.

"Alright then."

The two walked to the edge of the forest where a carriage was parked.

The driver looked at Dipper motioned him to stand next to him.

Dipper and the driver talked and talked until it became a lengthy conversation. About half an hour later, Pacifica just suggested they walk home.

The boy sighed and agreed.

He walked her to her house and said, "Sorry we couldn't take the carriage."

"It's fine. I can't wait to see what you have planned for next time."

The brown-haired boy looked at Pacifica with a confused face.

"What do you mean next time?"

She kissed him on the cheek and went inside without a word.

Dipper walked home to the Shack and remained silent until he climbed into bed. _What was that supposed to mean?_ And that was the last thought until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay guys I only lowered the short story thing to 45 because school is getting in the way. So thanks for everything! :D


	34. Summerween Problems

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys are liking these stories. :)

**Disclaimer: **Remember that Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and everything incorporated with Gravity Falls.

**Requested by: **eerierosered

* * *

It was the night before Summerween and Dipper and Mabel were debating on what costume to wear.

They were both sitting on the floor of their room with sketches and pictures of costumes and ideas.

"I think that we should be eggs and bacon! I have the brown felt and a yellow stuffing!" Mabel held up a little sketch she did.

"Jeez Mabel. You always get to choose what we get to be! Why can't I choose?" Dipper leaned his back on the bed. The memories of them being cheesy things Mabel chose ran through his head.

"Because I'm always going be making the costumes! You suck at sewing and knitting!"

"Fine! Can we at least be something separate from each other?" The boy wanted to be mature and maybe even ditch the entire dressing up and trick or treating all together.

"Why? Don't you love it when we wear costumes in pairs?" Mabel's smile went away and she started to get sad. Did her brother just not care for her anymore?

Dipper noticed what he said and started to apologize. "Oh gosh what did I do. Mabel. Aw. Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Maybe we can just, you know, be different things?"

She picked up all her sketches and drawings and put them away in her little binder. Then she shoved the binder underneath her bed and then laid down.

As she faced the wall, tears came out of her eyes. Dipper felt really bad on the inside. _What have I done?_

The twelve-year-old boy went out to the Summerween store and got some costumes.

It cost his entire paycheck (yes Gruncle pays them that little) but it was worth it.

_Maybe I can make it up to her with this._

The next day, Candy and Grenda were waiting in the living room.

Mabel was locked up in the attic. Dipper knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Hey Mabes. Guess what?"

Still no answer.

Luckily, he had a key.

He unlocked the door and Mabel's face lit up.

Dipper was in dressed up like an egg and was holding up a bacon costume.

Mabel jumped out of bed and got ready for trick or treating.

All together, the group collected enough candy to last for years to come!

They both agreed that this was the best Summerween they had.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was that? Hope you liked these. :)


	35. DipperXPacifica Picnic

**Author's Note: **Did you guys see those new Subway bags? I wanna get a kids Subway now...

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and everything Gravity Falls.

**Warning: This chapter includes some not-so-intense-but-sorta-kinda-intense DipperXPacifica stuff.**

(Oh and they're older in this story. Just so you know...)

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica had been dating for a long time now and this date was supposed to be very special.

It was Pacifica's birthday and Dipper was going to treat her to a little picnic in the park.

He walked over to her house with a basket full of food and a blanket.

Hidden underneath the blanket and food was a promise ring he was going to give to her.

Nervously, Dipper rung the doorbell and there was a sound of footsteps running downs some stairs.

Pacifica took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She slowly opened the door.

"Hi Dipper. So are we going to get ready for the picnic?"

The boy smiled and took her hand. She quickly grabbed her purse and Dipper pulled her and they ran to the park.

Pacifica laughed the entire way there.

Dipper set up the blanket, plates and food on the blanket.

The two were just about to eat when something fell from the sky. Then another. And then another.

"Rain!" Pacifica said happily.

They quickly packed up everything and Dipper and her ran to the Shack.

Dipper ran upstairs to the attic with Pacifica following along.

The attic was empty because Mabel was off at a sleepover with Grenda and Candy.

They went inside the room and locked the door behind them.

Pacifica just sat down on his bed as the boy set up the picnic indoors.

She smiled and said, "You always know how to make a day happy again."

The girl sat next to her date on the blanket.

They ate all the food prepared and cleaned up all the dishes. Afterwards, they laid down next to each other on the blanket and stared at the ceiling.

"This was really nice Dip. I think it's the best birthday I've had so far."

"Not just yet," he replied. The brown-haired boy took out a box and opened it.

"It's a promise ring. If you wear it, you promise to be with me forever."

The blonde took the ring and put it on. "I promise."

They laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Dipper stood up and Pacifica stood up as well.

"Is something wrong Dipper?"

"No it's just there's one thing I've always wanted to do."

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and started to scoot back until her back was leaned against the wall. Her hands were placed over Dipper's shoulders and his hands were around Pacifica's waist.

The girl pulled away for a breath and then leaned back in.

Pacifica jumped and wrapped her legs around Dipper's waist and he held on to her tight. His hands ran through her hair.

He bit her lip and then was about to take off her cardigan when there was a knock on the door. Pacifica let go and so did Dipper. They straightened out and Dipper started to fold up the blanket.

"Come in!" he yelled.

Mabel came in and put away her sleeping bag and make-up kit.

"What happened at the sleepover?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh," Mabel started to say, "there was a leak in Grenda's home so we had to Candy and I had to leave."

Mabel turned around and looked at her brother and his date.

"Oh and by the way, I knew what you guys were doing." And with that said, Mabel got her knitting supplies and went to the living room.

Dipper walked Pacifica home and said goodbye. She kissed him on the forehead and went into her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to leave some reviews! :) Hope you liked it!

P.S. There has been some requests that I have to get to so if I haven't done what you requested then don't worry. I'm working on all of it.


	36. (SHORT) Slender Has a Party

**Author's Note: **:D

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and everything related to Gravity Falls. Oh and LMFAO owns the song and copyright.

**Requested by: **TheKawaiifan

* * *

'Dipper was on a step stool hanging up some streamers.

"Hey Mabel, can you hand me some more streamers?"

She looked in the box of supplies. "We don't have anymore."

The boy stepped down from the ladder and looked at Mabel.

"What do you mean there's no more? I just bought three whole rolls of streamer yesterday!"

The two looked in the box and there was nothing left.

"Mabel. Did you do something to them?"

"NO! Absolutely not! I was just blowing up the balloons and I ran out!"

Dipper thought and then looked around. _Hmm...where could it be?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright neon green streamer near the door. He walked over there and opened the door.

There was a trail of streamers, balloons, glitter, and party signs making a trail that led to the forest.

The boy grabbed the empty box and followed the trail. Mabel followed behind Dipper.

As the trail got shorter, a sound got louder.

The twins got closer and closer to the sound. It sounded like it had a beat.

Eventually, the trail started to have bits of candy in it.

They got closer and closer until... "Slenderman?!"

In front of them was Slenderman and a pile of candy dancing to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.

Slenderman was shuffling and the candy pile was moving.

The two creatures were having a miniature party with the stolen decorations.'

That was when Waddles woke up to a fully decorated Mystery Shack.

"Hi Waddles!" Mabel petted her pig and then continued to help her brother decorate.

Waddles fell back asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry the stories are getting shorter and they're starting to suck.


	37. The 'Get-Over-Him' Picnic (WendyXDipper)

**Author's Note: **I guess from, here on I'll leave a question of the day at the end of each chapter. the best answer gets a shout out! And don't forget to leave some one shot ideas you'd want to read. :)

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and all its copyright stuff.

**Requested by: **WendyCorduroy353

* * *

Wendy had just broken up with Robbie. She was over with all his lies and non-stop talking about his band and some mascara tips.

She was sitting behind the counter at the Mystery Shack, covering her crying face with a magazine.

Dipper was sweeping in the corner when he heard small sobbing sounds.

"Wendy? You alright?" He asked.

She put the magazine down and just let out all the tears.

"I-I broke u-up with R-robbie and I-I don't know my l-life just feels empty and I-I just d-don't know anymore!" The girl broke down into even more tears and Dipper tried comforting her.

"Hey. Calm down now. Everything will be fine. Here, how about you and I go on a roof picnic. Meet me after your shift up at the rooftop alright?"

Wendy stopped crying and smiled. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Dipper nodded and she nearly threw herself on to Dipper. She squeezed him and said, "Oh thank you Dipper! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Dipper smiled and patted her back. _Maybe this is my chance to get Wendy,_ he thought.

Five hours had passed and Dipper set up the perfect rooftop picnic. He laid out a blanket and some food.

There was also some pillows and lanterns all around. He even filled up some buckets of pine cones to throw at a picture of Robbie on the totem pole.

"Knock knock!" said Wendy.

She climbed up the ladder and sat down on the pillow. "Wow Dipper! You really worked hard on this picnic! I absolutely love it."

They ate and drank and then threw some pine cones on the picture of Robbie.

By the time they finished all of it, it was about eight at night. The two laid down and gazed at the stars.

"I can't thank you enough Dipper."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

Wendy was about to say something when her watch started beeping. "Oh. I have to go home now. My dad might wonder where I went."

They stood up and Wendy embraced Dipper.

"Thanks for being an amazing person Dipper." And before she left, she kissed Dipper on the cheek.

As she went down the ladder, she said "Hope we can do this again sometimes."

He saw her bike ride off into the night. Dipper smiled. _Does that mean we're dating now?_ he thought.

Wendy parked her bike in front of her house. She started to have feelings for Dipper and Dipper already had feelings for her. They both didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Question of the Day; What would you do if you were in the town of Gravity Falls?

Thanks for enjoying these guys! :D


	38. Cipher

**Author's Note: **Loving all you guys! :)

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and all its copyright.

**Requested by: **TearTin

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were just finished having their third date at The Club. They were walking back to the Shack because Pacifica forgot her coat there earlier.

"This was another nice date Dipper."

"Thanks. I really like having dates with you."

It was completely silent for a couple of minutes until they arrived at the Shack.

"Hi Mabel!" Pacifica smiled at Mabel. The girl gave her a dirty look and then went up to her room in the attic.

"Why doesn't your sister like me? I thought we made up."

Dipper handed Pacifica her coat. "I don't know. But I wouldn't mind her. What's the worst she can do?"

She put on her coat and then walked out the door with Dipper following behind her.

Mabel looked out through the window and just couldn't understand what Dipper saw in her.

Meanwhile, Bill Cipher was out walking his dog out in the forest. He had bumped into a gnome was having a miniature argument with it.

Bill's dog took this opportunity to slip from his collar and run away.

Cipher, his dog, hated going on walks and being left alone for long periods of time.

He ran and ran and ran until he bumped into something.

"Ouch!"

Cipher rubbed his head and Pacifica stood up.

"I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?" Cipher rubbed her shoulders, cleaning off the dirt.

She screamed and pointed. "Ah! You're a talking dog! Dipper!"

Pacifica ran behind Dipper.

"Woah calm down Pacifica. Its fine."

"Fine!? It's a talking dog!"

"Sorry to intrude but this talking dog has a name." Cipher extended his paw. "Hello my name is Cipher."

Dipper shook his paw hesitantly and said, "Hi. I'm Dipper."

The dog's name rung a bell in the boy's mind.

"Wait a minute, you don't happen to be Bill Cipher's dog?"

The dog smiled and shook his head. "Yup. But I took my chance and I ran away. He's a horrible owner."

Nearby, they heard a familiar voice call out the dog's name.

"Oh no. Bill!"

The dog ran and ran until he was out of sight.

Dipper took Pacifica's hand and they also ran. He wanted Bill to stay out of his life and Pacifica's.

They hid behind a large boulder.

"Cipher? Come here boy!"

Dipper and Pacifica saw Bill pass by and they held their breath hoping that he wouldn't see them.

It was only minutes but it felt like hours.

Finally, he was gone.

The pair sighed and then ran as fast as they could to Pacifica's house.

She thanked him and then went inside. "Gravity Falls is a very weird place," she said.

Outside, the twelve-year-old boy sat down to rest. Finally, he started running home to the Shack.

It was like he was running a marathon.

Eventually Dipper made it safely home and went straight to bed.

Once he was asleep, Mabel called Cipher and the gnome thanking them and telling them that they did a good job. And before going to sleep, she smirked evilly and laughed manically.

* * *

**Author's Note: ***sending so many virtual hugs* QoTD: If you had to pair up with one of the Gravity Falls characters for the Amazing Race, who would you choose?


	39. Dipper Finds Fan Art

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys! I went to another meeting yesterday.

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls and all its copyright.

**Requested by: **TrilobiteBite

* * *

Dipper got an email saying that there was something horrible flowing throughout the internet.

He logged on the internet and went to the website his friend told him to.

The first couple of pictures under that search tag were just drawn pictures of the entire Shack crew.

The ones afterwards were just Dipper and Mermando.

"Now why would I be in a picture with Mermando? He's practically Mabel's boyfriend."

The twelve-year-old continued to scroll down and then there started to have well drawn pictures of Dipper and Mermando making out.

"EW! That's gross!"

Dipper continued to scroll down and he saw more and more fan art.

The more he scrolled down, the nastier it got. He rubbed his eyes to see if this was all fake.

Quickly, he exited out of the internet and ran out of the office.

"Why would anyone do such a thing!?"

The boy ran past Mabel who was just finished knitting a sweater for her pig.

"Dip? You alright?" With a confused look on her face, she went inside of the office and opened the internet. She went through the history and went on the website Dipper was on.

"Hmm. There isn't much wrong with this website."

She scrolled down a bit. "Why is there pictures of Dipper and Mermando?"

The girl scrolled in some more. "What in the world?!"

Mabel then exited out of the internet as well.

She caught up with Dipper and they talked about what they just saw.

"We shall never speak of it to anyone okay?"

"Deal."

And that was that last day that the Pines twins spoke of those pictures ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I say this too much but I'm sorry that it's short. I'm starting to have some writer's block honestly. Thanks for supporting! :)


	40. The Gravity Falls Games

**Author's Note: **The following chapters are special chapters. You guys get to VOTE for who you want to win!

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

* * *

Chantelle was sitting down at the plane terminal waiting for the plane to start boarding for Gravity Falls.

Her brunette hair was put into a loose braid and her neon high-tops were complimented by the girl's purple hoodie and denim shorts.

Eventually the plane started boarding and she took her seat.

She was on her way to Gravity Falls where the girl would enter a competition.

Her other competitor was Mabellita, a 21 year-old woman who entered the contest to show how determined and strong she was.

The two arrived at the same time at the Gravity Falls Airport.

There, two taxis were waiting for them.

Chantelle arrived at the Shack first and then Mabellita followed behind.

"Hi," Chantelle said to Mabellita.

"Hello there." They shook hands and then waited patiently for further instruction.

A woman who looked about a year or so older than Mabellita walked out of the Shack and stood behind a small wooden podium.

"You two must be the competitors for the first ever Gravity Falls Survival Games!"

The woman looked around. "Where's the other one?

"Woah! Wait up! I'm here! I'm here!" A girl ran out of a taxi with messed up hair and what looked like pajama pants and a grey coat over a sleeping t-shirt.

"You're the last competitor?"

She fixed her messed up hair and extended her hand. "Yup! People call me FG."

The woman shook her hand and then took out cards from her pocket. "So I gathered you three today to start off your adventure for the first ever Gravity Falls Survival Games! You will each choose two paper strips that have your team member's names. Ms. Chantelle, please step up to the jar."

Chantelle walked up to the little table that had a small clay jar. She took out two strips of paper, opened it, and said, "Gideon Gleeful and Mabel Pines."

Out of the blue, Gideon and Mabel came out. "I'm paired up with Gideon?! Oh well. At least I have another girl!" Mabel ran up to her teammate and extended her hand.

"Mabel Pines at your service!" Chantelle and Mabel shook hands and Mabel even gave her a hug.

Gideon walked up to her and did his cutesy face that he does during his shows. "Why hello there miss. What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "Hi Gideon. The name's Chantelle."

"That is a wonderful name! I adore your accent by the way!" It was true. The girl had a wonderful British accent.

The woman interrupted and said, "Mabellita, your turn."

Mabellita took a deep breath and picked out two names from the jar.

"Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines."

Pacifica walked out of the Shack and stood next to Mabellita. She examined her nails and chewed her gum.

Dipper followed behind and introduced himself to his team leader.

"Hi! I'm Dipper Pines! Just tell me the situation and I'll find a solution!"

The last competitor got the last two teammates. "Wendy Corduroy and Stan Pines."

Wendy casually walked out and stood next to FG. Stan was pulled away from the cash register and was told to stand next to the girl.

Finally the woman spoke. "Alright, so first off, let me introduce myself. My name is Joan and I will be your host for this event. The competition starts tomorrow so that gives you the rest of the day and night to train and bond with your team. Chantelle, Gideon, Mabel, your team name is...?"

Mabel and Chantelle looked at each other and smiled. "Team Smile Dip Pop Tarts!"

Joan laughed and moved on. "Mabellita, Dipper, Pacifica, what will your team name be?"

Pacifica looked up from her nails and said, "Team Star." Mabellita didn't have a problem with it so she let it go.

"FG, Gruncle, and Wendy's team name will be..."

FG jumped in the air and said, "We're Team Pajama Unicorns!"

Gruncle rolled his eyes and Wendy just stood there.

"Alright teams, you have until tomorrow to prepare. Go!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I really appreciate you guys being with me every step of the way and supporting me. I send all of that love back!

[Okay guys, I got my very first flame. Not something an author would tell their readers but this one flame hurt. So if I'm gone for a day, don't worry. I'm just going to try to type through it. Love all you guys! :*]


	41. Gravity Falls Games Part 2 (Training)

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I'm not going to do anymore of your guys' wonderful suggestions! Thanks for the support and love! ::internet hugs and cookies::

**Disclaimer: **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

* * *

_Team Smile Dip Pop Tarts_

Chantelle chose a specific part of the forest for training. She set up different obstacles including some monkey bars over a deep mud puddle and some tires that were widely spread apart.

"Alright team," she said, "I've set up this miniature course for us to train. We must each run through this five times. Once alone, another together, one time backwards, the next tied to each other and the last one tied to each other and blindfolded. Got it?"

Gideon and Mabel just stood still with their mouths gaped wide open.

"How in the world are we supposed to do that?!" asked Gideon.

Mabel thought for a second and then started running through the course. About halfway through, she turned back and looked at Gideon. "Do you want to win this thing or not?"

Chantelle smiled and said, "That's the spirit!" She started going through the course, following right behind Mabel.

Gideon didn't want to be beat by a girl so he also started running through the course and so he ran through the course. Eventually he ran past Chantelle and Mabel. When everyone finished the course, Chantelle arranged the team into a horizontal line.

"Okay guys. We have to try to get through this together. Objective is to finish this all at the same time. No man gets left. Ready? Set. Go."

_Team Star_

Mabellita had also set up a course. Her course was different though. The girl's choice of land was rough. It was filled with large boulders and giant trees.

"Alright team! This course is no easy pass. You must crawl over every boulder. You must climb every tree and then jump to the next one. First one to cross the finish line doesn't need to do it again. Yup. The two losers have to do the course again! Then that loser must do it again! So don't lose!"

They started the course. Mabellita and Dipper were head to head while Pacifica was still behind.

"Ugh! Guys! Wait up!"

Dipper and Mabellita finished together which meant that Pacifica had to do the course over again.

"Wow Dipper! That was amazing!"

"Right back at you Mabellita!"

Pacifica walked all the way back to the beginning of the course and did it all over again.

_Team Pajama Unicorns_

"Alright guys! First off we need to train! So Wendy! Set up a course and Gruncle! Start running a lap around the forest!"

Gruncle sighed, ran, and said, "I don't get paid enough for this.

He took a shortcut through the woods and came back.

Wendy had made a very easy course with some pebbles and Waddles.

"Okay dudes you walk through the pebbles and jump over Waddles."

FG jumped up and down and walked through the pebble path. Easily, she jumped over the pig and finished the course in less than thirty seconds.

The girl in the pajamas noticed what was happening and sighed. "This team needs a lot of work."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I can't thank you guys enough for all the love support and everything you guys are doing. Even just reading this. Thank you. I love you all! *virtual hugs, kisses, and cookies*


End file.
